Escapades of Love: An Interlude(Growing Love Rev.)
by Mg
Summary: This story comes after my story When Memories fail. So I highly advise you read that fic first. But as for the storyline, I don't want to spoil anything, but you can basically say this is an Alternate Reality Silver Millennium Fanfiction.
1. Lock the Door

Okay, this is the next book in my series Book on Love. The series goes as follows

When Memories Fail **(Complete)** (Present)

Escapades of Love: An Interlude **(Incomplete)**(Present)

Before the Love Was Lost **(Not started yet)** (Past) 

Where the Love Began **(Incomplete)** (Past)

Escapades of Love: An Interlude 2 **(Not started yet)** (Present)

Sailor Moon Resurrection: Secret of the Eternal Soldiers **(Not started yet)** (Future)

Just so that you understand and I don't confuse, the series jumps back and forth thru time, a lot times a past event in a particular book is spoken of, but not explained, this is because one of the other books actually goes back in the past so that you can see the events unfold for yourself. This whole series travels thru the three (?) Millenniums I believe, starting with Silver, with Serena and Darien as the center of them all. Don't worry though, the other characters will be there. It will take some time for me to bang out this whole series, but eventually I will get there. Anyways, here's the start of the second book in the series. Please let me know what you think.

Escapades of Love: An Interlude

Part One: Lock the Door

By Millennium Guard/MG/Mad hatter/MG19

"Oh my Selene!" Serena shrieked as she looked down at Darien whom lay beneath her looking up, and just as shocked as she. "That didn't just happen."

"Honey...I...I think it did." He sighed.

"No it didn't...see, there's nobody at the door...nope, nobody there." She continued. "Nobody just walked in on us."

"It happened."

"If you stop saying that, maybe our problem could go away."

"Usako." She sighed as she tumbled from her perch atop him to lie flat on her back.

"This is your fault you know." She accused as she looked up at the ceiling.

"My fault?" He adjusted his position so that he now lay resting on one elbow, his eyes focusing disbelievingly at her.

"If you hadn't been so insistent."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! It takes two to tango you know!" He glared at her as he sat up quickly and brought the sheets up around his nude form.

"Oh please, you seduced me and you know it." She sat up, lifted thin straps of her white and albeit very short, negligee, and adjusted the flimsy clothe around her body. "You took advantage of my weakness for being pregnant and the fact that 95% of the time my hormones control my body!"

"I did not! You didn't need much coaxing for all this too happen!" He argued, his hands stretching out in gesture.

"Exactly! But you coaxed right?"

"Oh please, coaxing my a*s! With that strip of cloth you're wearing that barely covers your body at all, you might as well have been naked! And must we forget so easily who was on top??"

"Oooh!" She balled her fists at her sides, exhibiting her frustration. "That's only because I have a basketball for a stomach which may I remind you is also your fault, and having SEX on my BACK...is NOT the MOST COMfortable THING, IN THE UNIVERSE!" She paused. "And let us NOT forget, who placed me on top!"

"Like you didn't like it there!" He continued. "If I remember correctly, your exact words were 'Oh Mamo-chan! It feels so good! Oh Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan ye-" She hit him over the head with a pillow before crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Let me remind you that you're the one who forgot about your plans early this morning and that you should have anticipated this. Furthermore, if you have something more to complain about, then I suggest you take it to the chaise, cause that is where you will be sleeping tonight your HiGHNESS!" And as all men before him who were faced with the ultimatum of no sex, Darien collapsed like a blown up building.

"Hey, calm down, let's not get hysterical here." 

"Hysterical! Who's hysterical? I am NOT, GETTING, HYSYTERICAL!" She rearranged her crossed arms only to cross them again in annoyance; he put his hands up in defeat. 

"You're right, I'm wrong." He decided to just give up on the argument, with all the fast coming mood swings she always had, he'd never win anyway.

"Don't you know it." She remarked in response to his apology before sighing with finality. "I'm supposed to be the innocent one...Mommies always are." She pouted as she passed small fingers through her long white diamond strands. "But now, I probably look like some crazy fat pregnant mother who sat on her son's father half naked and almost wrestled him to death."

"If it makes you feel any better, I like the part when you sat on me and wrestled me to death."

"It doesn't." She grumbled. He turned towards her and groaned before continuing.

"I can't believe we're forced to come up with an explanation for sex for a four and a half year old boy."


	2. Remember the Sunshine In Your Day

Here is part 2 of the story. This segment is called:

Remember the Sunshine In Your Day

By 

MG

Don't own SM. Review me.

"Galen, could I...speak with you, for a moment?"

"Uh...sure, Odango." He gandered curiously at her red face as he cleared some papers from his desk drawer. "What do you need?" With as much grace a pregnant woman near the end of her seventh month could muster, she precariously sat down in the chair opposite him. 

"Well...it's about Endy." She began.

"Oh?" He arched a brow at her as he reached over for some papers on the floor.

"Yeah...uh...I remember, how before you told me that, well..."

"Spit it out sis, I have to finish clearing out my stuff before I go back to Neptune." He smiled.

"Well...I, how can I put this?" She fidgeted with the velvety cloth of her gown. "You remember how I was conceived right?" She sputtered finally. He dropped the papers unsteadily on his desk.

"I think...I can recall...being in attendance." His face became tinted red as he thought back to the time when he had caught their parents...but why would Serena..."Tell me he didn't."

"He did." She sighed.

"And you want me, to talk to him?"

"I'm glad you understand."

"No way!"

"Come on Galen please, if we say something, it will only embarrass him...he's probably confused because in our hurry to get him out of there we yelled at him…and besides, how did you feel when Mom and Dad approached you?" He sighed dramatically as he bent down beneath his desk to retrieve a stack of papers. "Since you went through this already, you are the best person who can talk to him. Besides that, you have kids, you should be an expert on these affairs by now." She continued frustratingly. 

"Fine," His muffled voice filtered out from beneath the desk. "Just make sure to tell Darien to keep his snake under a little bit more control...or at least as long as it takes to lock the damn door. You guys are hopping like bunnies around the castle, and you're almost at the end of your seventh month for Selene's sake! I would have thought you would have stopped this by now." She blushed as she looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Keep my snake...under control?" Darien chuckled as Galen hit his head beneath the desk in response to his comment; he hadn't seen him come in. "Don't think I haven't heard the stories about you and Michelle circulating around Neptune." Galen peaked over the top of the sturdy oak, happy that they couldn't see the tell tale blush on his face.Darien smiled at his discomfort before turning towards Serena. "Darling, it's time for breakfast now…and I know how hungry you can get." He voiced before turning back towards Galen. "If at all possible, could you take care of this before we meet him in the dinning hall this morning…I would prefer it if there weren't any awkwardness between us…Endy is supposed to be joining me for my morning jog for the first time." 

"Sure, sure, you ass…I will do your dirty work for you." He laughed. "Remember though, you owe me."

"I never forget a debt." Darien chuckled as he helped Serena up from the chair.

"Those two are unbelievable." Galen muttered as they exited the room. 

** **

"So mommy and daddy were wrestling?" Justin inquired with the raise of a brow.

"Yup, that's what they were doing, they were wrestling." Galen smiled awkwardly.

"And mama won right?" He added.

"Yes that's right, your mother won."

"But mama's a girl, papa says that guys are better than girls are in wrestling." Galen rubbed his palms back and forth while watching the curious and eager boy; he was going to kill his sister and brother-in-law when he got the chance.

"Yes, your mother is a girl. But you see, sometimes you have to let the girl win, because if you don't, then they'll feel bad." Justin's eyes became wide as if he finally understood.

"Oh! So papa let mommy win so she wouldn't feel bad! Right Uncle Galen?" He replied enthusiastically.

"Right, your papa let her win."

"But how come papa and mama didn't want me to come and play?" He was seriously going to have to kill his sister and brother-in-law. He paused in thought before answering his question.

"Because, sometimes your father only wants to wrestle with a girl." Galen replied.

"With a girl??" Justin shrieked. "Eweee! Why would papa want to wrestle with girls?"

"When you get older, MUCH older, you'll want to wrestle with girls to." Galen continued with a smile and then added evilly. "And girls are fun to wrestle with." He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt, that when his nephew brought up the wrestling bit sometime in the future at dinnertime, it would be a hilarious venture. He just wished he could be there to see the look on Darien and Serena's faces. "Besides, your mama is a girl too." He added knowledgeably.

"Oh...but Uncle Galen, if they're just wrestling...why did they want me to close the door?" Yes, an appointment to kill his highness and her majesty definitely needed to be made. He paused once more, before coming up with a logical answer.

"Because, guys don't like any one knowing they wrestle with girls...cause someone else might see the girl win and they might think they won for real."

"Oh! But they really won for fake, right Uncle Galen?"

"Right." He sighed; soon, this little session would be over. "So you can't tell anyone that your father wrestles with girls...you have to keep it a secret. You can keep a secret right?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets Uncle Galen. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody that Papa wrestles with girls and that he let Mama win."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Serena was sitting down on a chaise in their family room, Darien hovering over her with his hand moving over her stomach, worry etched in his face. "I'm worried, you nearly collapsed in pain from the contraction…me and Endy could always do this another day."

"Papa!" He whined. "You promised! We have to hurry up or we'll miss greeting everyone before seeing the sun rise!"

For Justin, this day was a monumental moment. He was in such awe of his father and everything did, because everywhere he went, people respected him, feared him, admired him, and loved him. And every morning before the sun rose, he would go for what was dubbed, 'his morning jog'. Of course the morning jog was more than just that. It consisted of going through the town with his captain of the royal moon guard, greeting everyone in the market place, finding out the news of day, and lastly, seeing the sun rise from the Sea of Serenity, behind the palace. When it rose in its might, it made the palace take on a glow that made it look magnificent. For him though, the best part was going through the marketplace and getting to talk to people of all ages. It was rare that he got to go outside the palace walls, when he did, he was always heavily guarded. This was the one time he could move freely with no worries. Which is why he felt saddened when his father reprimanded him.

"Endymion Justin Wales the Second, you do not interrupt me when I am speaking with your mother." He scolded.

"Yes, father." He walked away from them, and began pacing back and forth as Darien turned back towards her.

"No, go…" She smiled. "It was false contractions anyway, just gas...and I have more than a month before the baby's actually due." She giggled shyly as she looked to where her son stood impatiently a little ways away, wearing a pair of gray track pants and matching hooded top, somewhat similar to the one his father was wearing, with the Royal Insignia stitched in the top right corner. "Besides, Endy has been looking forward to this for a while, I don't want you to break your promise for nothing…I'm going to see Ami this morning and I'm pretty sure that she'll say that everything is just fine…so don't worry, I won't have the baby without you."

"Promise?" He arched his brow.

"Promise. Now will you get out of here and take my impatient little runt with you?" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before letting the matter go with finality.

"Sure thing boss lady." He smiled as he turned to where his son stood at attention with pleading eyes. "Tell your mom bye and then we'll be on our way sport." At those words Endy immediately ran to hug her.

"Have fun, and don't talk to anyone your father does not to talk to okay?" She kissed the moon insignia that sat upon his forehead and he hurriedly kissed her belly in response. 

"Bye mommy, bye small lady." He hurriedly walked over to stand proudly next to his father, eager to begin the new day with him for the first time.

"Small lady." Serena murmured in thought. "Why did you call her that sweetheart?"

"I like that name." He muttered, digging his toe in the ground, his hands clasped behind his back. "And you promised I could give her a name."

"Princess Serenity Small Lady Wales the Fourth...hmmm." Darien began. "I like it." 

"I guess it's settled then." Serena replied as she glanced down at her now beaming son. She pinched his cheek and he recoiled in embarrassment.

"Mama!" He whined. "I'm almost five!" Darien merely laughed as he passed his hand over his son's head and ruffled his hair.

"Come on sport, we have a long morning ahead of us." He gave Serena a quick peck on the cheek and turned to walk away, Justin taking extra strides to keep up when he began walking towards the door.

"Morning Jason." Darien called out a greeting as he walked down the halls of the castle and passed one of the guards, Endy walking quickly next to him with a wide toothy grin on his face.

"Morning Jason."He repeated with a smile, attempting to duplicate his father in stride, tone, and style.

"Morning your Highnesses."He paused and bent before them as he called back a greeting to them both.

"Your highness…Justin." A woman with long curly brown hair pulled back with a blue ribbon began as she rounded a curve and joined them. "A few notices that I need you to look through before you go." She handed Darien the papers and his glasses, her hands immediately dropping to her sides. He placed the glasses on his face without missing a beat.

"You must be ridiculous!" He chuckled as he flipped through them, never ceasing the stride at which he walked.

"I was thinking the same thing when I read through it your highness." She giggled. 

"Regina, how many times must I request that you call me Endymion?"

"I'm sorry, but I find it hard to do that your highness."

"Why is it, that you can call Usagi, Serena, yet you can not call me Endymion?" He asked.

"Well, her highness was a childhood friend of mine, it feels weird calling her by any other name." 

"Well, Regina, her 'highness', is my wife, and any friend 'of' my wife, is a friend of mine…so if you do not mind." 

"Yes your high-Endymion." 

"In any matter, take these papers to the 'royal' shredder, and then answer these people with a blunt, yet courteous, no." He handed them back to her, suddenly stopping to address her when she was about to walk away. "Bye the way, have you seen your husband, he's late to accompany me on my morning jog."

"Last time that I checked, he was scolding our son for some nuisance or another that he had caused this morning in his lessons when he learned that his best friend would not be in attendance to cause it with him." She smiled as she glanced towards Justin.

"I know how inseparable those two can be." He chuckled. "And what trouble they can cause in the same room as well."

"When I explained to him that Justin would be having his lessons at a different time due to the fact that he would be joining his father from now on for his morning jog, he threw a fit."

"I hate to be the bad guy in all this…" He paused in thought, before looking down at his son whom he could tell was being a little more attentive than usual, and very fervent for a chance to speak. "What do you think we should do sport?"

"Can Helios come on our morning jog too papa?" He pleaded. "His father's coming too, so if he can come then we can both study later at the same time…please!"

"Well…" Darien placed his hand on his chin as if pondering a thought that he already had the answer for.

"Please papa? Please?" He chuckled before finally giving in. 

"May I have permission to allow your son, to accompany my son, and his father, on my morning jog though the town, Regina?"

"I do not see anything that could harbor his attendance…" She smiled slowly at the grin the erupted on Justin's face.

"Then if you will, please send for Jerrid and have him ready your son to join us on our morning jog, he can schedule to have his lessons at a later time with Endy."

"Yes!" He laughed heartily as Justin jumped in the air.

Darien heaved great breaths as he looked towards the horizon of the Sea of Serenity, his body slightly slumping over. He watched as his son played with another boy with silver white hair and hazel eyes; the two of them were continuously throwing rocks into the water.

"Nice run today, ey Endymion?" Jerrid commented in between breaths.

"Your son is a spoiled little brat." Darien replied evenly.

"So's yours." He smiled, and Darien merely laughed. "They have way too much energy for their age, I think." He continued. "I can't believe they still want to run…I don't even remember having that much energy when I was their age." He allowed himself to fall back into the sand. Darien sighed as he focused more on Helios.

"I've been meaning to tell you, about your son that is." He began. "You know, the spoiled brat?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "What of him?"

"I don't know, I've been getting this strange feeling from him." He sighed, his tone becoming serious; Jerrid sat at attention at once. "I feel a strange power emitting from him."

"Strange power, your highness?" Jerrid looked towards his son with alarm. 

"Nothing evil, I assure you." He picked up some sand in the palm of his hand and tossed it aside. "Just, I don't know…it is as if he has a special place, somewhere"

"What are you thinking; if I may ask?" 

"Sometime after Usako has the baby, I would like for him to have a session with her, and Queen Reianne as well."

"Certainly Endy-" He was never allowed to finish; a guard ran towards them tiredly and interrupted their conversation.

"Your-your majesty." He huffed as he bent down and rested long arms on his knees in order to catch his breath; Jerrid reached over to help him stand.

"What is it Thomas?" Darien's voice became deep, recognizing the matter as important.

"It's (breathe) it's her majesty (breathe) she went in labor (breathe) the baby (breathe) something's wrong." He barely got in a word edgewise when Darien pulled out his teleportation pad, his mind only focusing on three words. _The baby...baby, something's wrong…__something's wrong, baby…something…wrong. _

"Papa! Somethin's wrong with Helios!"Justin screamed. 

"Father!" The boy cried out from his hunched position on the sand. For both fathers, everything seemed to slow as Jerrid ran to his son and lifted him in the air, cradling him to his body, even as he began to vomit all over his clothes; it didn't matter that the sticky and thick pale green liquid slid down Jerrid's shirt, all that mattered was that his son was ill, and he didn't know why.

"It's okay, it's okay." He tried to soothe him, his hand continuously passing over his quickly dampening hair as his body continued to convulse. "Be still now…it will be alright."

"Father it hurts." The boy cried softly, his strength to speak diminishing.

"Teleport us to the infirmary now!" Darien ordered firmly when he had reached communication with the technicians back at the palace though his teleportation device.

"I need some help…Immediately!" Jerrid bellowed when he entered the infirmary; Helios's temperature had dropped drastically and his now sweat soaked and pale body was attempting to shiver in order to recover the lost heat.

"Helios!" Justin cried out with tears in his eyes as he tried to follow in the direction in which the doctors and Jerrid had gone, his friend wrapped in a blanket in his father's arms. Darien pulled him back quickly to halt his retreat.

"No son, you can not go in there." He looked to Thomas and continued. "Send him to Molly at once." He commanded.

"No papa!" He cried. "I wanna stay with you!" He grabbed onto his leg, refusing to let go.

"Your highness?" The guard asked, unsure of what he should do.

"It is alright…send for Regina, tell her it is urgent." He lifted Justin in his arms as he cried softly, before addressing another one of the doctors.

"Now, where is she? I want to see her now." His face was taught and serious, an expression that made everyone afraid to deny him anything.

"I-I'm sorry…your-your highness, but we can not let you do that." 

"Why not!" He roared and almost everyone froze in their place in fear of disappointing their king in some way. "I am sorry." He apologized, realizing that striking fear in their eyes would not help her state any better. They were probably as nervous as it is; they needed to be calm and relaxed in order to do their job. "Please, tell me what happened."

"She was going down the stairs." Darien sucked in a breath; just that mere phrase let him know that things were definitely not going well. "When she encountered a contraction, and her amniotic fluid released itself…she, she collapsed…the guards were not…were not near enough to catch her and she…she fell." The last words were whispered barely, and Darien swallowed hard, attempting to keep his calm, before continuing.

"Mommy?" He heard Justin whisper through his tears, and he immediately passed his hand along his back to comfort him. 

"It's okay son, your mom's going to be just fine, go to sleep alright?" He soothed.

"I don't wanna gota sleep papa, I wanna stay awake like you." Teary red eyes looked up at Darien and he felt his heart break; his son was trying to be so strong.

"It's okay to sleep, when you sleep, time goes faster, and when you wake up, you'll probably be able to see your mother and Helios...would you like that?" He nodded his head fervently in response. 

"Then you should sleep too papa." He pointed out.

"Don't worry son, I will...but you first okay?" He whispered.

"Okay." He laid his head on Darien's shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax and his mind to fall away. Darien paused for a moment before addressing the doctor one more.

"When can I see her?" He murmured.

"We are treating her for the fall and possible broken hip, but however, her body doesn't recognize her current condition as unstable, as she is continuing to have contractions. In six to seven hours, she will be fully dilated." He paused. "We will have to awaken her an hour before that time to prepare her to give birth." ****

"H-how is the baby?"

"We have not been able to check as of yet, but we are prepared to deal with whatever may come."

"Why…why have you not been able to check?" He swallowed hard; it was hard for him to ask such questions, when he knew he only wanted to hear good answers.

"Because…she's allergic to any drug related diagnostic tests that we could perform…and considering that she is pregnant, we can not do any technological processes without harming the baby."

"What...what about a healer?" Why did it seem that every possibility that could help suddenly couldn't now? It was that thought and feeling that made him think that perhaps his question was a stupid one, if their was one available, wouldn't they have taken care of this whole matter already?

"Only the line of Serenity and those whom hold the power and energy are healers..." His voice drifted, and Darien didn't need for him to piece together the obvious; Serena really was the only healer, though he had the energy to perform the task, it was a skill he had never been taught. He sighed in frustration when something else occurred to him. "What about her highness, Queen Minalle? Though not in the direct line, she is of the Serenitys." 

"Her highness, of course!" The Doctor replied, wide-eyed, and suddenly enthusiastic. "She may not have enough energy to completely heal her highness, but she can aide us greatly in the healing of her hip fracture...we must send for her at once!"

"Darien, we came as soon as we could." Malachite spoke softly as he entered the room, Jedite, Zoycite, and Nephlite not far behind, to see his friend rocking back and forth in one position, his eyes blank, and his hand tightly clutching a small glass of brandy. 

Silence, was his response.

"Rei and Lita are coming as soon as they can make it. Galen is coming back to." Nephlite began. "I'm sure you know that Mina is already here."

Silence.

"Darien, if there's anything you want us to-" Jedite barely got the words out when Darien interrupted him.

"Fire them." Hard vacant eyes stared into his own as he swished the half empty glass within his hand.

"Excuse me?" 

"Find out every guard that was in attendance when she fell and fire them...what USE to me are THEY when they CAN'T PROTECT my FUCKIN' WIFE WHEN I'M NOT HOME!" And then the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the room; blood was dripping from his hand, the remains of his glass cup scattered on the floor below him.

"I-I'll get right on it." Jedite bowed quickly and left, he was not one to deal with Darien when he was in such a mood. Albeit, he had a temper in his own, but not even his temper could match Darien's at the moment.

"Let me tend to your hand." Zoycite murmured as he walked over and reached for it.

"My hand is fine." He bit gruffly, jerking his hand away. "It's little pain compared to what she is going through."

"Endymion." Malachite sighed, his use of Darien's royal name bringing him to a slight attention. "You can't allow yourself to follow apart just because-"

"I am NOT, falling, APART!"

"Damnit Endymion, for once, will you just shut up?"Malachite replied angrily. "Your son is sleeping next to you on the couch and look how you're acting! What if he was too wake up now and see you yelling angrily with a string of curse words and a bloody hand?"

"Papa?" Darien cursed mentally, why was it that every time someone mentioned his son, he always managed to show up and enter the conversation? "Papa your hand...Uncle Zoycite, you're gonna fix it right up right?" He looked between Darien and Zoycite with innocent eyes; Darien sighed frustratingly before handing his over to Zoycite for inspection.

"I was just getting to that Little Prince." Zoycite smiled, laughing inwardly at the way this mighty and powerful man crumbled whenever it came to his family. He inspected it for a bit before rising from the chair he had seated himself in opposite Darien. "I'm going to get some supplies; I'll have it fixed up in no time." Darien grunted at his enthusiastic friend as he went to the adjoining bathroom. 

And then the string of questions began. 

"How did you hurt your hand papa? Is mama awake? Oh, can we see mommy now? Is small lady born yet? Can I see her? I thought you were going to sleep. Did you sleep papa? What happened to your hand? Is mama okay? What about Helios papa? Can we see Helios too? Is Helios alright?" Darien fixed a cold glare at Zoycite as he sat before him with a few towels, bandages, and what looked like to be alcohol, before glancing down at his son with a warm disposition.

"Endy, calm down." He winced as Zoycite pulled a glass out of his palm. "I know I said that your mother would be awake, but your Aunt Mina and Queen Amira are helping her now, so how would you like to go to the marketplace and buy some gifts for your Mother and Helios? You know how your mother loves flowers. How would you like to give her some? And you can pick out some new toys for Helios if you'd like, and some new games. And you can buy something for your new baby sister when she comes too. Would you like that?"

"Really? I would like that papa! Really I would!" He smiled brightly, his grin reaching from ear to ear. "Just me and you?"

"Just me and you sport." He returned a true heartfelt, realizing that even in times of trouble, his son could always make him feel better about himself; and he loved that about him. Aside from Usagi, he was the sunshine in his day.


	3. Remarkable Recovery

"That one papa

Escapades of Love

Chapter Two

By Millennium Guard

:0)…Just two more chapters to go and then on with the next story in the series!!!!!!!!!!

"That one papa! That one!" Justin squealed as he pointed to the small ****black pony with **a frothy black mane and tail. "That's the one I want for me." He jumped up and down before running towards the white fence to look at the horses that were walking about within. **

** **

**"The stallion." Darien remarked. "And what about Helios? Which pony do you think he'll like?" He whispered.**

** **

"I think he'll like the brown one." He replied as he climbed the gate so that his head could peek over the side. "Helios likes brown horses…can I feed my horse papa?"

"Woe son, I have yet to even purchase them and you are calling him your horse." He grinned.

"That's quite all right. It is a good choice little prince, if I may say so myself." Darien grinned as he turned around and faced a broad shouldered brown and silver haired man with blue jean overalls and a white shirt beneath; in his hands he carried to buckets full of carrots. "Both are good choices…highness." He gave Darien a mock bow that made him laugh. 

"Hansen ol' man, you know I hate it when you do that in personal surroundings." 

"Oh, but 'tis good for a laugh." He smiled. "Daniel!" He turned around and called out. Darien watched as a strawberry blonde haired young boy of around seven years came running out of the stables to greet them. Upon seeing Darien, he quickly bowed. 

"Rise young man." Darien replied simply.

"Daniel, do me a favor and take the little prince to Gold Rush and show him how to feed him all right?" 

"Certainly father." 

"I see you brought your own detail?" Hansen lifted his brow as Darien looked inconspicuously beyond him towards the two guards hanging in the background. 

"Yes, though I was not aware of whom until now…I had felt that someone was watching me…but decided to let them go on believing that I was unaware of it." He chuckled. "It must be Malachite and Zoycite…those two never trust me alone…they come back here three hours ago from their homes in Venus and Mercury and already they have settled their positions as if they are still my personal guards today." He looked back towards the wide-open field where Justin and Daniel stood with the ponies before deciding to change the subject. "Striking young man you have there Hansen…what are his plans?"

"My son wishes to perform detail in your own son's personal guard." He smiled. "That's all he can ever talk about sometimes. He practices everyday and it drives his mother crazy." He laughed. "She is always afraid that he will get hurt and constantly expresses her wishes that he not try out for the position."

"I understand you fully. Serena throws a fit every time I bring up sword lessons with Justin." He sighed as his eyes became suddenly vacant. "Now I only wish she would throw a fit, just so that I knew for sure that it meant she would be okay." 

"I heard previously of her condition; as of now, how does she fare?" 

"At this point I am unsure…I brought Justin out here to lift both of our spirits. If she awakens and becomes ready for birth, I have my communicator on so that they may contact us…to keep our minds off the matter at hand, mainly for my son, we spent half of the afternoon shopping for gifts for his mother, Helios, and the baby." He chuckled suddenly as an image of an earlier event filled his head. "I remember when we entered the plaza, Justin did not want to make any of the flower venders feel less than the other, so he requested that we buy twelve different flowers from each vendor with their express wishes for the queen. Right now they are filling her recovery room with twelve Moonshadow Carnations,twelve Rhumba Roses, twelve Summer Sunset roses, twelve red, twelve white, twelve pink, twelve harvest colored, twelve yellow---I tell you the list goes on and on. I believe we hand chose twenty different bouquets of roses."

"And for the child?" The man laughed.

"We went into one of the special knitting shops where he picked out fifty different pink, white, and yellow stuffed animals to decorate her room." He sighed. "My feet ache me so." He sighed as he watched Justin feeding the golden horse that would more than likely soon be his own.

"I take it you are here to pick up the last gift for Helios then?"

"Yes, but we have made arrangements for other things that Justin selected for him to be sent to his room…a toy ship, a new paint set, as well as some other games he believed his friend would enjoy…this is really our last stop."

"I see." He smiled as Darien looked towards him with an inquisitive glance.

"Tell me the history on these horses, I am curious as to their breed…they look like stallions, but that is where my knowledge of them stops."

"Well highness, the black one is as very prestigious horse with a rare breed. I'm sure you've heard of the legendary Royal horses of the Arabians. This one in particular is a ****black bay straight Egyptian that is known as Anazeh El Zahra." He paused. "The second horse is called a Lipizzaner Stallion**. It is also a rare breed in that it has a very distinct line that not even I can trace back...it has several times come very close to extinction."**

** **

**"Very intriguing. The only problem is that both horses would more than likely be raised in the same stall and it causes worry in me that they will be competing with one another…they are both stallions after all."**

** **

**"Well highness, the question is whether or not you have any plans of breeding them."**

** **

**"No…I don't think so."**

** **

**"Then consider castration highness." The man replied.**

** **

**"Of course…that would." He jumped when a beeping sound could be heard from the communicator at his side. He took only but a few seconds to read the message it held before he called out to his son. "Justin come, we must go!" He looked back towards the man with a hurried glance. "Have both horses sent to the royal stables, have them castrated, and have the saddles as well as all the other things they would need to take care of them sent as well."**

** **

**"Take care, I wish your wife well."**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

As soon as Serena had awoken, she could feel the pain in her hips and the pressure in between her legs; the pain was so intense that it felt as if there was a football stretching her cervix. From what she could tell, her legs were unceremoniously kept open and attached to some stirrups at the end of the bed. Through narrowed eyes, all she could gather was white light and knew that she must have been in the infirmary. Her hands clutched the white sheet and she gritted her teeth as she tried to gather her bearings. A contraction hit her dead on; she closed her eyes tightly and let it pass before calling out.

"Mamo-chan." She whispered hoarsely. As soon as she had spoken, she could hear the patter of feet as someone rushed to her side.

"Serena." The voice she recognized to be of her friend Ami, whispered."You're awake…" 

"It hurts Ami." She choked; she wanted to cry, but she didn't feel she had the energy to perform the act at the moment. 

"I know Serena…you have to keep calm …we're doing everything we can."

"Mamo-chan." She whimpered.

"Don't worry, Mina just sent for him." She smiled. "That man was going crazy for you ya know." She touched Serena's head and brushed back sweat soaked bangs with her fingers. 

"Baby?" 

"Baby's fine so far as I-"

"Ahhhhh." Ami watched as Serena nearly screamed through clenched teeth, her eyes shut tight. She waited for a minute for the contraction to pass before Serena opened her eyes once more, a tear escaping from the inner corner.

"Serena…your contractions are getting too close…you'll have to deliver the baby soon." Ami hurriedly replied as she glanced at the other people in the room before turning back fully to her.

"Mamo-chan." She huffed with a stern grimace, her breathing slightly labored. 

"I know Serena…I know." She turned to the med assistants in the room and began to give orders. "Clear the room, prepare for labor and delivery."

"Mamo-oh!" She cried as another contraction overwhelmed her. Ami waited once more for her to recover before addressing her. 

"Listen Serena…I know the contractions hurt, but you have to bare down, you aren't quiet wide enough to push just yet." She reprimanded. "Would you like me to get you some ice chips?"

"Mamo-chan…is he coming?" She weakly asked once again.

"He's coming Serena don't worry, would you like some ice chips?" Serena nodded her head before turning it to the side to look towards a blank wall. She heard the sound of shuffling all around the room as people hurried to prepare her to have her baby. Silently, she couldn't help but wonder if the baby was okay. She hadn't been told anything conclusive, but the way everyone was running about, she could tell the situation was not good. She tried to focus on the after math, when she would get to hold her baby in her arms; when she would get to touch her little face…but it was hard, hard to focus when there was so much pain. She was about to cry when she felt a light touch of someone's hand on her own, grasping it to give her support. She turned her eyes to meet the worried deep blues of her husband's. 

"H-hey baby." She smiled. His hair was dishelved, his shirt open two buttons down the collar, but he looked so adorable. With her fingers she caressed his own before tracing the platinum, gold, and diamond band on his ring finger. She smiled again; her eyes caught the sight of his other bandaged hand with worry.

"What happened to your hand?"

"It's nothing, just a little cut that's all." He smiled, and she sighed, content to just have him there.

"Told you…I wouldn't have this baby…without you." She huffed. He sat down in a chair that he must have placed by her side and brought her hand to his lips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispered with each kiss of a knuckle.

"Serena…here are the ice chips." Ami smiled as she brought her the cup. Serena slipped her hand from her husband's grasp as he took the proffered cup from Ami; she scooped her fingers in, taking a handful of ice and shoveling in her mouth. 

"Your highness, labor and delivery is all set up." One of the assistants informed.

"Thank-you." Ami replied just as Serena wailed out once more in pain. 

"Oh god." She cried, her hand gripping Darien's, her head arching into the pillow as Ami hurried to her open legs to assess the situation.

"Looks like its time." She replied. "Okay Serena…don't push until you feel your next contraction, and when you do, push but don't let go all right?"

"G'damnit, I've done this before Amiiii" What started as a sarcastic comment ended up in a cry as the next wave hit her like a punch in the gut. She clenched Darien's hand as she began to push, the feeling of her body opening up like stretched a balloon, not a welcome home feeling to her. Imagine someone pushing a tennis ball through your nose, and then perhaps you could understand to some degree what she was going through. "Oh god!" She cried through clenched teeth as her toes curled downward, her neck stretched with effort.

"Okay hold it, hold it! Don't let go!" Ami cried out as she slipped her fingers inside her cervix and carefully pulled out a shoulder. "Okay! Push Serena! Push!" Serena screamed as Ami pulled the baby through; what followed thereafter, unlike the relieving river she felt with Justin's birth, was a horror that scared Darien to the point in which he was deathly pale. Small lady was followed by a huge gush of blood. After cutting the cord herself, seeing Darien was in no position to do so now, Ami hurriedly handed the baby to one of the assistants, her eyes wide with fear at the blue pallor she noticed in the baby's complexion. 

"She's not breathing." A woman cried. 

"My baby!" Serena called out with a stretched out hand. "Ami, my baby!"

"We have to focus on you right now Serena…don't worry, they'll take good care of her…but you…you're bleeding too much." She whispered.

"Apgar test is a three. Apgar test is a three!" Another man called out. "Appearance blue; Pulse 35; Grimace not present; Activity not present and Respiration…not present!"

"Intubate the baby stat!"

"Okay Serena…we're going to push out the placenta now all right?" Serena nodded her head mutely. "It won't take much…one, two, three, push." In one fluid movement she had pushed out all that she had and Ami noticed with indifference that the placenta was in pieces.

"What's wrong?" Darien shakily asked. "Did it come out all right?"

"Well no, it's broken up and only part of it came out." He watched as Ami wiped the blood on her hands onto a sterile towel. "I'm going to have to reach in and get the other pieces Serena…" She bit her lip. "Brace yourself." Serena howled and gripped Darien's hand as Ami placed her whole hand inside and began to pull out pieces of the placenta here and there, all the while guiltily muttering apologies for the pain she was causing her."IT HURTS! IT HURTS! OH SELENE! SOMEBODY…OH MAMO-CHAN!" She cried as she ripped through Darien's shirt clawing at him to bring him towards her, embedding deep scratch marks in his skin; the feeling of Ami reaching into her hurt worse than the entire labor and delivery procedure. Darien's eyes only widened in amazement and worry, as Ami reached in almost up to her forearm. A few minutes into the procedure, and Ami was still pulling out pieces, Serena's screams piercing their ears until she finally decided that it would have to be done another way. 

"I'm sorry your highness, you're going to have to leave." She replied as she looked to Darien seriously. "Prepare for operation and emergency D&C!" She called out to the nurses in the room.

Darien paced back and forth in worry, his shoes beginning to leave dark streaks against the carpet floor. Mina could only watch as she held Justin tightly in her lap. Jerrid held Regina close to him and comforted her with a soothing hand as he had done his son before. Justin stared at his father for moments more before wiggling out of Mina's grasp and following his motions. Darien stopped for a moment to glance at where his son now paced, as he had been, when he caught his eye, he stopped.

"Father?" He queried curiously as he looked at Darien's face. "You think mama will be all right?" Darien sighed. According to Malachite, Justin had been almost completely traumatized by the sounds of his mother's screams drifting into the waiting room. They had to quickly rush him away from the scene. When Darien arrived to the room in which they had brought him to, it had taken him about an hour to calm his son's frantic cries.

"Of course sport, mama's a strong lady." He smiled. 

"What about Helios? Do you think Helios will be okay…and small Lady will she be-." He was interrupted as a loud yet shrill cry echoed throughout the room, followed by an iridescent glow, everyone turned to look at the window at once to see a dark purple and black steak of wide light come down from the sky and hit the grounds outside the palace.

"What the hell?" Darien replied. Everyone stood stock still for a long while until a deep voice interrupted them.

"I have news." They turned around quickly as one of the doctors entered the room, both Regina and Jerrid stood at attention, hope filling their eyes. "As of this moment, both the Princess and Helios are out of the water…so to say…and remarkably, they both recovered at the same time."

Darien smiled softly, Justin in his arms, as he looked down at the small pink body that lay inside of the small incubator, the lid lifted, a heating lamp focused on her from slightly up above. 

"She's so small papa." Justin whispered.

"I know---how many pounds does she weigh?" He questioned the nurse that approached his side and placed a few small plastic liquid medicine bottles next to the baby before sliding down the plastic wall in front of her so that she could get better access. 

"Six pounds, one and a half ounces to be exact…and seventeen inches long." She smiled as she took some wrapped alcohol pads from her pocket and began to tear them open. "I don't know if anyone told you, but when we finally got her to breathe, her sigil started to glow brilliantly and she let loose a wail that you wouldn't believe…glass started breaking everywhere…which is why we quickly moved her and Helios into the room they are in now." She wiped the pads over the umbilical area before taking one of the small bottles and opening it to reveal a roll on ball; she smeared a blue die all over the umbilical area before closing it once more.

"That was her?" Darien asked incredulously. "Now that's an entrance." He smiled.

"It is a trait that is carried on in moon children…the females in particular…we are not sure as to why, though it does help one in locating the Princess whenever she is in trouble."

"This will lessen with time---right?"

"Yes of course." Justin wrinkled his nose as he reached down in his father's grasp to touch the small hard plastic wall that surrounded Small Lady, as if sensing his presence she opened ruby red eyes and looked up and him before closing them again. 

"Justin!" From across the room, in the bed where he lay, Helios called out his friend's name. Justin squirmed in his place in his father's arms.

"Papa, can I go talk to 'Elios?"

"Sure sport." He replied as he loosened his grip and set him to the floor, almost immediately Justin took off to the other side of the room. "Is it all right if I…" His hand shakily caressed a small finger; her hand was the size of his thumb.

"You'll have to wait for a bit before you can hold her, her body has not yet reached the right temperature that she should be outside the womb" She replied.

"I understand." He smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Naru." She smiled. "I'll be the one taking care of the baby and helping the Queen get back on her feet again."

"Thank-you, Naru, for taking care of my little one…for offering to take care of my wife."

"It's an honor, your majesty." She smiled once more as she looked at the indicator that told the temperature that the baby was at the moment. "Oh…it looks like you can hold her now." She paused. "Let me just get her a blanket and bundle her up for you." He watched as she walked away before turning back to the baby once more. 

"Hey little one…god you're beautiful---so precious…just like your mom." He whispered as his fingers lingered over small feet and trailed up to her face. "Don't worry, your mother will be okay real soon, I just know she'd love to hold you." He stepped aside as Naru approached from behind; she took the blanket and laid it underneath the baby before beginning the bundling process. 

"There are two overanxious queens, Litalia and Reianne, awaiting outside for a chance to look at the new princess." She paused with a smile as she tucked the last piece of cloth inside the top of the bundle. "They were mightily miffed when they were told that they could not come in to see the baby all at once…I told them that you would bring the baby outside in the waiting room to them when you had finished having your private time with her."

"Thank-you." He smiled as he held Small Lady close to his chest. "Tell them that I will be out in a moment."

"Certainly your highness." She turned to leave before pausing in her steps and turning back towards him. "Oh, and your highness…what shall be the baby's full name?"

"Princess Serenity Small Lady Wales the Fourth." He replied. "Tell the heralds to announce the birth of their new Princess."

"Yes your highness."


	4. The Desires and Insecurities of Our Live...

Escapades of Love   
Chapter 3  
The Desires and Insecurities of Our Lives  
By MG  
Don't own SM.   
  
  
  
Okay, this is the next book in my series Book on Love. The series goes as   
follows  
When Memories Fail (Complete) (Present)  
Escapades of Love: An Interlude (Now Complete)(Present)  
Before the Love Was Lost (Not started yet) (Past)   
Where the Love Began (Incomplete) (Past)  
Escapades of Love: An Interlude 2 (Not started yet) (Present)  
Love Continued Through Time (continuation of the above story)  
  
  
  
  
"She's so small." He smiled as he lifted small lady out of her incubator   
like crib and walked over to where Serena sat in a wheelchair nearby.   
  
"I know." She smiled as she looked up at Small lady's small pink yellow   
body wrapped up in a soft light green blanket that was lined with a blue   
light hooked up to a long cord. "What did Ami say this blue light thing   
would do again?"  
  
"Get her normal color back---according to Ami Small Lady's too yellow."   
  
"Oh." She paused. "Did—did she look that way when she came out?"  
  
"Oddly, no." He replied. "But Ami said that the babies don't always look   
yellow as soon as they come out." He paused. "And before you ask, Ami   
has not okayed you to be walking yet." He chuckled as he rocked Small   
lady in his arms, bright red eyes starring up at him.  
  
"What does Ami know?" She crossed her arms, wincing at the pain she   
felt. "I'm fit to be running down the hallway at least!"  
  
"I know honey, but humor me and stay off your feet until Ami says   
otherwise." He handed her the baby and then helped her to remove the   
top of her gown.   
  
"Whatever you say your highness." She mocked.  
  
"Usagi…" He admonished.  
  
"What?" She replied with a detached face as she looked up at him and   
then down at Small lady once more.  
  
"Promise me you won't overexert yourself." He began. "You gave us   
enough of a scare already, if something else happens to you, I am sure   
that the kingdom will fall to anyone whom comes up against it."  
  
"Oh yes, we MUST protect the 'mighty' kingdom."   
  
"Who says I was trying to protect the kingdom?" He smirked. "My thing is   
that if anything happened to you, I'd let the kingdom fall cause I wouldn't   
care." She sighed as she got Small Lady to latch onto her breast and   
begin to suckle; she clenched her fingers in pain as she began to feel the   
onslaught of her uterus contracting so that it would be back to normal   
size again.  
  
"I can't wait to have my body back." Small Lady quietly fed with closed   
eyes; Serena placed her finger in her grasp. "I hate that someone has to   
take my bath every morning, I hate that I can't take two steps by   
myself—I can't even hug my own son!" She cried. Darien kneeled slowly   
down on the floor next to her and wiped her tears with his thumbs; she   
seemed to be prone to a lot of these mood swings lately. "Here Small lady   
has to stay in this clinic because she was born to early and I can't even   
take care of her…Selene, what kind of mother am I?"  
  
"Hey sweetheart, don't cry---you'll be back on your feet before you know   
it and you won't even remember being confined to this wheelchair."  
  
"I hope so." She looked away.  
  
"Besides, Ami says that your mood affects your milk…you could make   
Small Lady get sick."  
  
"I know, I know." She murmured, heaving in a great gasp of air.   
  
"Hey, in a couple of days you'll begin your physical therapy…I'm sure   
Michelle can get you back to normal in no time."  
  
"Two weeks." She firmly replied.  
  
"Usagi…don't you think-"  
  
"I have advanced healing properties, I can be better in two weeks."  
  
"You just broke your hip g'damnit!" He frustratingly replied.  
  
"I'm not just some weak Earthling okay." She bit her lip when the words   
came out. "I didn't mean that." He looked away.  
  
"Yes you did." He sighed. "And hey, it's true, my planet is the weakest in   
the solar system, in fact we have the least advanced everything..." He   
paused and then continued firmly. "But that doesn't mean that I don't   
know when a woman's in pain. And it doesn't mean that I don't know   
when she's overexerting herself…I have always found your beliefs about   
pain rather obscure. Your people believe that it is just a state of mind   
that the body can conquer…that is good…but I also believe that it is   
something that should be relieved in order for healing to take place. If   
you overexert yourself now, Selene…what if something happens to you?"  
  
"I have two weeks until it is time for me to train the four inners." She   
looked down at Small lady. "I will be ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm." Darien moaned in contentment as he turned his head to the   
side. "This is the best part of training." He smiled blissfully.   
  
"I know what you mean." Jerrid groaned as his muscle tensed up a bit   
before relaxing. He chuckled as he looked at the rapture on Darien's face   
as the masseuse started work on some of the muscles in his back. He   
watched, as Darien's smile grew distant. "What are you thinking about?"   
He switched to Japanese, since the women massaging them were   
Lunarian, they couldn't understand.  
  
"I can't believe the life I used to live before this…" He paused. "On Earth,   
in our previous timeline, I used to have sex with my masseuses."  
  
"Don't let Usagi hear you saying that, cause then both of us will never be   
allowed over here again." He chuckled. "It's so odd knowing what had   
occurred and what people believe had occurred…it feels weird having   
memories of both times."  
  
"I know." Darien chuckled. "But it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not a free   
man…I have one woman to please and I'm---satisfied---with that." He   
sighed.  
  
"Then why the sigh?" Jerrid queried.   
  
"Cause I want her so much but I can't have her."   
  
"Right…the whole just had a baby thing." He chuckled.  
  
"No, the whole just had a baby thing and the whole hip broken thing,   
and the can't even walk thing." He sighed. "And sometimes I have this   
feeling that she's avoiding me…"   
  
"How can a woman who can not even walk…avoid you?" He lifted a brow.  
  
"That's just the thing…I don't know…it's like…when I ask to help her   
with anything she always tells me that it's fine, or it's okay…or that she's   
got it or that 'Naru' can help her."  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't want to bother you too much…or maybe she   
actually does have it and you're overexagerrating?" He paused. "I   
remember when Regina had Helios…she told me that I was a pain in the   
ass." He laughed.  
  
"Overexagerrating or not, I would like to think that in my wife's time of   
need that I can be the one to assist her and not always her servant." He   
sighed. "It seems like every time I get to the room for the night she's   
always already in bed."  
  
"So…"  
  
"For just once I'd like to believe that she needs me at least a little   
bit…especially after what happened…I never should have gone for a walk   
that day."  
  
"That's where this is coming from." Jerrid lamented. "Really Darien, you   
have to stop blaming yourself for Usagi's accident…she's fine now and so   
is the baby…that's what's important."  
  
"Perhaps…my other concern is that she may be pushing herself to do   
what she is not capable of as of yet."  
  
"As in…"  
  
"She starts her therapy today…she wants to be able to walk in two   
weeks."  
  
  
  
  
Droplets of sweat slid down her back, soaking her white T-shirt, her face   
scrunched haggardly, hair stringy and out of place as legs clad in track   
pants struggled to keep her balance over the mat. Small burning red   
hands gripped the two horizontally placed iron holding poles on either   
side of her body, two inches away, with each step she whimpered in pain.   
  
"It hurts." She cried as she took another wayward step on the mat below   
her.  
  
"I know it hurts Usagi…but if you want to walk again, we have to do   
this." Michelle replied firmly, passing her hand through her short-  
cropped blonde hair.   
  
"Slave driver." Serena muttered as she paused for a moment to gather   
her barings before continuing.  
  
"Oh for Selene's sake, the bars are only four feet long! Are you telling me   
you can't take five g'damn steps to get from one point to the next?" She   
pressed.  
  
"Look all right?" Serena huffed as she turned a red angry face towards   
her. "You didn't break your hip four days ago only to have to give birth   
afterwards followed by surgery with no pain medication so don't give me   
this bullshit." She wasn't a cursing person, but the pain…  
  
"First of all, you're the one who asked me to help you get back into shape   
today. If you didn't think you could do it then you shouldn't have called   
me down here. Secondly, stop handing 'me' the bullshit." She replied   
with a rigid face. "You're an Eternal Soldier, a warrior whom believes   
above all that pain is just a state of mind." She paused. "Act like it."  
  
"Michelle that's enough, perhaps you should lay off her highness for   
today." Galen interrupted when he came upon them in the training room   
after Darien insisted that they stop by before a meeting that he needed to   
attend. He wasn't going to say anything, but Darien had come in two   
steps behind him with looks that could kill when he heard Michelle's   
harsh words.  
  
"No Galen." Serena replied as she took another step. "She's right…I've   
been through much worse than this…I can do it."   
  
"Are you sure Usagi? You don't have to-"   
  
"G'damnit!" She screamed, interrupting Darien, not giving him the   
chance to continue. "If anyone else takes one more step closer to me…"   
She challenged before looking towards Michelle who stood at the other   
side of the bars with a fierce look. The two men stood stock still as   
Serena continued to walk on shaky legs, going the last few steps before   
she reached the other side. When she made it, she collapsed onto the   
mat with tears of pain in her eyes. Darien walked out of the room   
infuriated, slamming the door behind him.   
  
  
  
  
She sat still, breathing softly, as Naru dipped the sponge into the basin   
before bringing it to her back, humming all the while. She was seated in   
a tub of water with soft foam like material covering the hard porcelain   
walls for the comfort as her servant helped her to take her bath. There   
was a soft knock on the door before it creaked open.   
  
"Your highness." Naru stopped what she was doing before standing up to   
bow.   
  
"Let's have none of that Naru." Darien replied. "I'm here on unofficial   
business."  
  
"Then I shall step out for your privacy."  
  
"It's okay Naru, I'm sure it's nothing you can't stick around for…besides,   
I just wanna get out of this bath as soon as possible before I turn into a   
prune." Serena smiled.   
  
"I could finish your bath." Darien interrupted. "And if she wants, Naru   
could retire early for the night as I could help you with your dressings as   
well."  
  
"It's all right darling, I'm sure you had a long day…why don't you go to   
the guest bathrooms so that you could get yourself ready for bed? Then   
we'll both be done and we could talk." There was a lot to be said about   
what happened earlier.  
  
"Are you sure…if you're tired Naru..." Serena gave Naru a pleading look   
so that he couldn't see.   
  
"It's fine your highness…I am as awake as the night owl." Naru smiled as   
Serena mouthed her a thank-you.  
  
"Very well then…" Darien sighed, recognizing a dismissal when he heard   
one. "I'll see you in bed sweetheart…Naru." He turned and left the room,   
his haggard appearance not escaping Naru's eyes, nor the sound of   
Serena suspiring when he had gone. She decided that she would have to   
question her mistress about something that had been on her mind for   
quiet sometime. She picked up the sponge and continued to finish the   
bath before speaking.  
  
"M'lady-"  
  
"Usagi." Serena smiled as she turned towards her.  
  
"Usagi." She began. "May I ask of you something?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Why is it that every time your husband offers to assist you, you evade   
him? I know that it is not my position to say…but I worry that it may be   
distressing him." Serena sighed as she turned towards her childhood   
friend.  
  
"Enough of the formalities Naru really, we're alone now."  
  
"Yes we are, and you're skirtin' around the question." Naru replied   
seriously.  
  
"I just know that he's had a long day and I want him to rest is all."  
  
"Usagi?" Naru replied with the raise of her brow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is not the truth, you and I both know it." She sighed again as she   
looked down into the water at her abdomen.  
  
"He hasn't seen the scar yet." She murmured softly as she lay her head   
down on the side of the tub, wincing at the pain she felt with that   
movement. With her fingers she blindly caressed the long jagged   
disfigurement that lay nestled horizontally over the lower section of her   
abdomen. "It's so ugly…and I can't heal it Naru." She cried. "I tried to   
heal it but I can't…and neither can Minako…no one can…I don't want   
him to see it."  
  
"Oh Usa."  
  
"Maybe when I get better, when I can use my powers fully…"  
  
"I don't think his highness would care about your scar Serena."   
  
"Have you looked at it lately?" She replied with wide eyes. "It's big and   
ugly and Selene Naru!" Water splashed to the floor when she hit her   
hand down in it. "Do you know what Darien told me the other day? He   
said that when he first saw me, he thought that I was the most beautiful   
woman he had ever met…perfect in every way." She murmured.   
"Well…not so perfect anymore…he's gonna take one look at this scar and   
his perfect image will be destroyed."  
  
"Do you really see your scar as a sign of imperfection…excuse me, but   
the Usagi I knew a long time ago would have thought that was a vain   
idea."  
  
"Well she's gone…she's been replaced with a married woman with kids   
and a husband whom adored her because her body was perfect." She   
paused. "He's not going to want me when he sees this big ugly scar that I   
have."  
  
"Usa…" Naru sighed. "His highness is a man whom loves you very much,   
eventually, in a couple of weeks, when you get well enough, even if you   
can't heal it, you won't be able to deny his needs…what'll you do then?"  
  
"I don't know Naru…I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you look like a bitter old man, what's the matter with you?" Darien   
looked up from his desk after he had finished signing a document to see   
Malachite standing before him, Jedite standing to stare out the window.   
As usual they had attempted to creep stealthily up on him. He ignored   
his comment, bending back his head and moving to another document to   
commence reading.   
  
"Touché." He heard Jedite chuckle. "What's wrong Endy, sex life not all   
it's cracked up to be?"  
  
"Fuck off Jedite." He bit before signing the next document and moving on   
to a new one.  
  
"I guess you win the bet on that one Jed, I didn't think you could have   
nailed it any closer." Malachite replied with a smile. "What's the matter   
Endymion? I thought you guys would be doing the bunny hop around   
the castle by now."  
  
"Do the words disabled wife mean anything to you?" Darien replied in an   
acid tone.  
  
"Disabled huh?" Malachite arched his brow in confusion. "Wouldn't have   
known with her starting to train the senshi and all."  
  
  
  
Over twenty guards were stationed down the long hallway that led to a   
single room with two large heavy oak doors and golden handles. All stood   
still as was expected per protocol until they were relieved of duty. All   
turned to their immediate right as if cracked by a whip at the sound of a   
deep roaring voice.  
  
"She's what???" The door suddenly cracked open fiercely and banged   
against the wall. The guards turned immediately to look straight ahead   
once more and inwardly cringed as they watched their king stride fiercely   
down the hallway, his off the shoulder royal blue cape fluttering   
somewhat behind him, knee high black boots clomping against the   
marble floor, the Kings of Venus and Mars in his wake.   
  
"Endymion, calm down." Malachite managed when he finally caught up   
with him. Darien turned to give him a piercing look; he immediately   
retracted his hand. "Her highness is very capable and can take care-"  
  
"I am very well aware of what her 'highness' can and can not do." He   
replied before turning down a hallway that would lead to the senshi   
training grounds.  
  
  
  
  
"Before we begin, I have to say that I was very disgusted with the way   
you fought while we were at Viladi's underground layer. You should   
never, ever fight out of pure emotion, it clouds your judgment, and   
makes you unable to think clearly. Don't fight for pure love, or pure   
hate." Serena continued as she walked around in front of the senshi,   
using only a small metal rod for support. She sensed his presence only   
moments before he entered, the doors to the training grounds opening   
with a bang as they slammed against the walls.  
  
"Everyone, get the fuck out!" Darien replied angrily when he entered the   
room. He watched as most of the senshi began to rise from where they   
had been seated on the floor mats before her and exit the room; Mars   
hesitated at his tone. "I didn't ask Lady Mars, that's a fucking order." She   
stood her ground between husband and wife, more stubborn than the   
other senshi.  
  
"It's okay Rei." Serena smiled, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Relax."   
She slackened her stance before exiting the same way the other senshi   
had before her.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He vented.  
  
"Stop babying me, I am not a child that you can talk down to." She   
crossed her arms over her chest in heated defiance.  
  
"Selene! It's only been two fucking weeks Serena! Two g'damn FUCKING-"  
  
"Watch your mouth." She interrupted sharply. "It isn't proper of a king to   
speak with those words and I shall not have my children repeating   
them."  
  
"Stop talking to me as if I am a stranger."  
  
"When you stop treating me like your child, I'll stop talking to you like a   
stranger." He watched as she walked slowly away from him with   
purposeful and steady movements to stand before the tall ceiling high   
window; she let out a breath before leaning against it. This was one of   
the reasons why he had married this woman; she was the only one whom   
could handle him in moments like these. He sagged his shoulders; he   
could never stay mad at her long.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He whispered, his voice strained.  
  
"It's customary, it's tradition." She replied simply.  
  
"I shall never be used to the customs and traditions of your people." He   
sighed.  
  
"My people are your people Endymion---you need to wake up and realize   
that."  
  
"Does that make my people your people?"  
  
"Yes." She paused before looking at him. She was breathtaking; he   
turned away. "That's what happens when two people get married."  
  
"Then tell me wife," he began. "Why is it that I am constantly expected to   
follow the customs and the traditions of your people, but you are never   
willing to understand the beliefs of my own."  
  
"It is one thing to take into consideration a belief, but a royal custom   
must be followed."  
  
"'Must' be?" He crossed his arms as he walked over to the window and   
leant next to her. "Last time I checked, we were the ones who made royal   
customs."  
  
"Not like this…this is something that can not change Darien, it   
supercedes you, and it supercedes me. You have to understand…I must   
do this." She raised her hand to his cheek and he kissed her palm. "I   
thought we discussed this---you agreed-"  
  
"It still hurts." He whispered as he looked up to her with deep glazed   
eyes, as if in a trance; she dropped her hand to her side and turned back   
towards the window. "I still remember what it was like to see you in so   
much pain and not be able to do anything---your screams." He shook his   
head of the memory.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." She whispered.  
  
"I should have stayed home that day." His voice was strained as he   
whispered the words.  
  
"Stop dwelling on moments in time that can not be changed...I do not   
blame you, you know that…isn't that what matters?" She paused. "My   
mother always told me that our trials only make us stronger." She placed   
her hand over the warm glass and turned to look outside. "Every senshi   
has to be trained to use her powers to protect her home planet, but she   
must also be trained to be just as good without them...the inner senshi   
have not attained that level as have I and the outers. We were trained by   
my mother a long time ago when I was sixteen."  
  
"Then why must you train them now?" He looked towards her and his   
mind clouded. "Why not wait until Small Lady is sixteen?"  
  
"Now is their time, when the children of the outers grow older and our   
daughter is sixteen, the cycle for them will continue. Truly, the queens   
should have been trained long ago, but things did not allow for that.   
Though our time did change because of my union with myself, unlike   
everything else that can be glossed over, becoming an Eternal Senshi is   
something that surpasses time. Time can not give them that honor on a   
silver platter without them doing the work." She could feel him walk   
closer to her until they were breaths apart; she turned her head.  
  
"I understand." He murmured against her lips. "I've missed you, you   
know." Her heart skipped a beat; she knew what those words meant. Her   
ears perked up when she heard the sound of crying outside the doors.   
  
"Small Lady." She stepped away from him and walked to the doors. He   
swallowed the lump in his throat at being so close to her before following   
in her wake. When she opened the doors, Naru was standing there with   
Small Lady in her arms.   
  
"Honestly your highness, I do not know why you insist upon   
breastfeeding on your own, I surely could send for a wetnurse to tend to   
these matters." Naru replied as she handed her the wailing child, her   
tone calming down almost immediately as she recognized her mother.  
  
"I like that she only comes to me for nourishment. I like that I fulfill her."   
Serena smiled as she cooed at her. "Shhh...don't cry." She rocked her in   
her arms whilst humming a soft tune, before walking across the room   
and sitting down in a chair. Both Darien and Naru followed her, Darien   
taking a chair to sit across from her attentively.   
  
"If you need anything." Serena shooed her away with a smile before   
lifting her shirt and bra, pulling out her breast, and guiding it to Small   
Lady's mouth.   
  
"I will call you when I am finished." Naru left the two of them alone, the   
sound of suckling echoing throughout the room.   
  
"It's times like this that I feel so calm---I forget that there are   
responsibilities outside these walls." Darien began as he looked over the   
two. "It is also in times like these that I look and you and see you in a   
different light," he paused to reach out a hand and place it on her cheek,   
his thumb tracing her lips. She gasped as she parted them; there was a   
deep passion in his eyes as he said those words---a deep desire. "More   
beautiful than ever---and I can't believe that I almost lost you." There   
was a knock on the door and he sighed. "And then there is always   
someone there to pull me from my comfort zone." She heaved a deep   
breath as he stood up and walked to the door, cracking it open slightly.   
"Yes...tell him I will be in, in a moment." He closed the door slightly and   
walked towards her. "I have a meeting to attend, but I will see you   
tonight." He placed a light butterfly kiss on her lips. She shivered   
inwardly as he left; there was a sure promise in his words. The time she   
had dreaded had come.   
  
"Okay," was all she could manage.  
  
  
  
  
Under Naru's watchful eye, she carefully maneuvered herself into the tub   
filled to the brim in water and suds until she was completely submerged.   
She had rushed over to her room later that evening to take her bath a bit   
early, she didn't want him to catch her there this time. She immediately   
grabbed for the sponge and began to wipe herself down when she heard   
the door open.   
  
"Naru, you're dismissed." She froze when she heard those words; he was   
early. Her husband was not going to take no for an answer tonight,   
especially with the big show she had made about being able to train the   
senshi; if she could do that, she was definitely capable of doing other   
things. For the second time that day, Naru walked out the room to leave   
the two of them alone. Serena didn't dare turn to look at him as she   
heard the door close and lock followed by the sounds of the ruffling of   
clothes as they fell to the floor.   
  
"What...what are you doing here?" She tried to sound nonchalant, she   
knew she was failing miserably.   
  
"I'm sorry, am I lost? I thought this was my bathroom as well?" It was   
more of a statement than a question.  
  
"You know what I mean...I thought you had some more meetings to   
attend." She amended.  
  
"Funny thing, those meetings suddenly got canceled. As for what exactly   
I'm doing here, I'm going to share a bath with my wife if that is alright   
with you, it's a tradition that has continued since the dawn of time." He   
paused. "If this is a new custom for your people, perhaps your people   
should converse with my people." She could feel him stepping in behind   
her, she moved up a bit to give him space. "It falls somewhere along that   
custom of taking care of your wife when she is ill." She licked her lips   
before turning to him; hopefully the suds would hide her from mid-waist   
down. She heaved a deep breath for the second time as she looked at   
him; she'd forgotten just how beautiful he was. "Selene, I have missed   
you...come here." She moved slowly through the water to situate herself   
between his legs, there was no mistaking his desire for her now. She   
watched mutely as he reached for the sponge and dipped it in the water   
before washing her down with it. He moved with slow, easy, and   
tantalizing strokes, washing down her sides and then her front without   
touching her. A moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. "Don't   
close your eyes, I miss what they look like when we're together like this."   
She opened them slowly before taking the sponge away from his hands.   
  
"Let me." She whispered, she didn't want him to search for too long,   
eventually he would find what she was trying to hide. She washed his   
arms slowly and then trailed the sponge down his stomach. He lay back   
against the edge, hungry eyes never tearing away from her.   
  
"Please." He murmured huskily. With skillful hands she trailed over the   
lower part of him; he threw his head back in rapture, his hands gripping   
the rims of the tub, his knuckles turning white. She pleasured him for   
some time before without warning he suddenly stilled her hands and   
pulled her close to him. When they were one, moving as one, he pulled   
her close to him. "Are your people familiar with this custom?" He   
whispered darkly against her ear  
  
"Very familiar." She whispered back brokenly.   
  
"I miss this most of all." He began. "Being so deep inside you that Selene   
Usako; you make me so hot and bothered." His lips moved over her neck,   
he groaned as she moved against him. "All I can think about is taking   
you in our bed and making love to you over and over again."  
  
"Darien." She whimpered. When it was over he whispered the words that   
she had dreaded hearing.  
  
"Let's go to bed." He whispered after they had rested for a moment. He   
lifted her from over him and stood from the water, already stepping out.   
"Do you need me to assist you?"  
  
"No---I'm-I'm fine." Her lips quivered as she sat there for a while,   
watching as he grabbed for a towel off the rack nearby, and wrapped it   
around his waist. She quickly stood, making for a towel she had placed   
on the other side of the tub, near the edge; she wrapped it around her   
body just before he turned around, impulsively lifting her into his arms   
right out of the tub. "I can walk." She squealed.  
  
"I know, but I'd much rather carry you." He smiled as he walked into   
their bedroom, making his way towards the bed. "I haven't done this in a   
while." He deposited her on the bed, blocking her off with his arms when   
she would have moved away. "Now what's wrong?" He inquired firmly.  
  
"N-nothing…actually, I'm-I'm tired." She lied, looking towards his chest.  
  
"Tired?" He moved her chin up with a finger so that she was facing him.   
"I don't believe you."  
  
"It's---it's been a long day." She murmured, her arm clutching the towel   
around her body. "I-I have to get up early tomorrow." When she made an   
attempt to arise he pushed her gently back down to the bed.  
  
"You're stuttering." He pointed out.  
  
"N-no, I'm not!" She replied fiercely, eyes glazing over.   
  
"Speak to me, what's wrong?" He murmured. "Do…do you not find me   
appealing…don't I please you…Usako?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you." She shook her head vibrantly.  
  
"Then help me to understand." He paused, looking away unsure. "Why   
does my wife not want to make love to me?" He licked dry lips when she   
gave no answer. "Selene knows that all I can think about all day,   
everyday…is you. All I can think about is that moment when we can be   
together. All I've been thinking about is what it would be like to make   
love to you again…but ever since…ever since you had Small Lady…you   
haven't shown any interest in that at all."   
  
"I'm sorry…if that's what you think…but I-I really am tired." She lied   
again, not knowing how to find a better answer.  
  
"Tired?" He narrowed disbelieving eyes as he looked upon the way in   
which she was clutching the towel to her body; his mind drew him wild   
and for some reason he felt as if the source was beneath his eyes. She   
followed his line of sight and knew almost at once what he was about to   
do. He reached for the towel to pull it roughly from her grasp.  
  
"N-no! Don't!" She cried. Her protective barrier was off her body in   
seconds and she turned away from him, now sobbing uncontrollably into   
the pillow beneath her head. His eyes softened when he saw the scar,   
suddenly understanding what had been going on in their bedrooms for   
months now, why she had been hiding from him. He traced the long soft   
yet jagged scar with his finger before turning her face to look at him.  
  
"Do you think I'm that vain, Usako?" When she said nothing he leant   
over and began planting long lingering kisses all along it's length. "You'll   
always be beautiful to me." He paused in between each kiss. "Because of   
who you are…the way you care for my children, our children…I couldn't   
find any woman more beautiful…more attractive…more sexy." She sat up   
abruptly at his words, placing her fingers over lips when he became   
alarmed.   
  
"Do you mean that baby?" She whispered unsure, her lips trembling.  
  
"Of course I mean that!" He murmured back adamantly. "You're the only   
woman that I've ever-" He looked away and she stared at him in shock.  
  
"Endymion?" She queried, unsure if what she was hearing was really   
what she was hearing.   
  
"It's easy to believe rumors---isn't it?" He replied.  
  
"Darien…are you saying that I…that I'm your---all that time I thought"  
  
"That I had been with women before you?" He paused. "Sometimes   
knowing of the two timelines can be so confusing…I know that in that   
time where we were separated and expected to find one another again,   
that you were my first, but in between I had been with others…" He   
paused. "In this timeline I have been with no other but you."  
  
"I didn't think that I-I…" She bowed her head shyly, her fingers dawdling   
as she drew mindless patterns on the bed sheets. "When I learned the   
history of Earth as part of my lessons, I was told that---that most kings   
or princes took many women to their bed before they married…that the   
they…they used their position as---w-well" She stuttered, unable to say   
completely what was on her mind  
  
"Leverage, their position of power to have power over women? Well, I'm   
telling you---" He began as he took her chin in the palm of her hand and   
turned her head to face him. "That there has been no other woman…my   
mother brought me up to respect them---not to toy with them…in the   
previous timeline however, after I lost you, lost my memory of you…I'm   
sorry---but I lost myself…that was why there had been others."   
  
"I'm sorry as well…" She whispered guiltily. "I've shut you out when I   
should have just told you what was wrong…and I'm sorry that I assumed   
the worst in you." There was a moment of strained silence before he slid   
off the bed and walked over to the nightstand next to it.   
  
"I got you something." He opened the drawer and pulled out a flat black   
velvet square box. "When I saw it, I knew that I wanted to see you in it."   
He stood before her at the side of the bed and handed her the box,   
watching for the expression on her face as she opened it; he wasn't   
disappointed. She gasped; her mouth parted as she lifted the sparkling   
blue diamond chain from it's nestled place in the box.  
  
"It's beautiful." She smiled as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.   
She unclasped it before handing it to him and turning around. "Put it on   
for me." He chuckled as she lifted her hair out the way for him and tilted   
her head forward.  
  
"It's not a necklace Usako." He replied huskily into her ear as he fit the   
chain snuggly around her abdomen so that it slid down right above her   
hips. "And I want you to only wear it for me." He kissed her shoulder   
before trailing light kisses all up and down her neck. "Selene, turn   
around for me baby. I bet it makes you look so sexy." Smiling shyly she   
turned around. He admired it on her with soft eyes and watched as with   
her head bowed, she pulled at the towel wrapped tightly around his waist   
and encircled her legs lightly around his hips. He could see the desire in   
her eyes and complied to her wishes. They tried new positions and she   
taught him all the things she had learned since they had last been   
together. He marveled at her newly acquired skills as she spun him in   
her passionate web. He barely heard her telling him something or   
another about how she had learned called kegel exercises. His mind was   
too cloudy as he could only focus on how good it had made him feel.   
When they paused for a moment so that he could take a short break, she   
spoke of her love for him, how she wanted to make love to him. She   
wanted to continue, he wanted to rest.   
  
"I return the sentiments, really I do love…but give a man five minutes to   
recuperate greedy woman!" He laughed.   
  
"No!" She smiled triumphantly as she sat up in a straddling position.  
  
"Kitten, you are surely a hellcat in bed."   
  
"What do you expect? I'm married to a king with power, he has to get fed   
energy from somewhere."   
  
"You're right." His hand trailed over the chain that still lie over her waist.   
"But for some reason this exchange seems to be taking more energy from   
me than it is giving."  
  
"But imagine my love! You'll feel very energetic, sated, and happy in the   
morning!" Her eyes sparkled and he couldn't help but laugh at her   
enthusiasm.   
  
"Yeah, after a full day's rest…and I don't even have a full day to rest."   
  
"Well…" She smiled leeringly as she leaned over to plant a kiss on his   
jugular. "Like you said earlier, you're the king, don't you hold the power   
to cancel a silly meeting." He groaned as she began moving her lips down   
slowly, purposefully.   
  
"I'll decide that tomorrow." He bit the side of his lips as she kissed each   
nipple, nipping at it with her teeth, pulling it with her tongue before   
moving lower still. He groaned, tilting his head back and gripping the   
sheets. "I'm going to stop talking now, do not be alarmed, but please do   
continue." She laughed before continuing back to where they had left off,   
pleasing him in all ways imaginable.  
  
He collapsed onto the bed next to her, his body partially over hers as his   
chest heaved from lack of Oxygen. His face was turned towards her, and   
he could hear her hard breathing next to him; she kissed his shoulder,   
tasting his salty skin.  
  
"That was beautiful…beloved." She smiled.  
  
"No, you're beautiful."  
  
"Now I really am tired." She laughed, eyes twinkling in the dim light.  
  
"Now I believe you." He smiled.   
  
"You think the guards outside the doors could hear me?" She wondered.  
  
"Probably." He laughed.  
  
"Good." She smiled. "I want them to know how great their king is in bed."  
  
"Usako!" He whispered in mock shock as he pinched her backside.  
  
"What?" She giggled.  
  
"You're something else." He whispered.  
  
"I know."   
  
"Amazing."  
  
"Those aren't the words that I wanted to hear." He chuckled deeply.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"That's the words." She smiled. "But, I love you more."   
  
"I love you the most."  
  
"My love for you is bigger than the moon…no the Earth!" She challenged.  
  
"The Galaxy." He laughed.  
  
"The universe! Ha!" She smiled in triumph at getting the last word, but   
then he spoke.  
  
"My love for you spans time."   
  
"No fair!" She whined and he chuckled, pulling her thigh up close to his   
body so that it wrapped lightly around him, his eyes starting to drift; he   
pulled himself from being inside her.  
  
"All's fair in love and sex my love." She giggled at his comment, her eyes   
drooping.  
  
"That's not how the saying goes."   
  
"It goes how I say it goes." He whispered, sighing with contentment.  
  
"Says who?" She yawned.  
  
"Says me."  
  
"Since when do you have the final say?"  
  
"Since I'm the king."  
  
"Bully."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Let's not start that again."   
  
"G'nite love."  
  
"G'nite baby." She sighed before closing her eyes with finality and drifting   
to the land of slumber.  
  
  
The end…for now  
  
  
Finally!!! Another story complete! I know that it feels like I left their lives   
hanging in the air, but I have to go on to the next book in the series now.   
The one entitled 'Before the Love Was Lost'. For those of you whom   
remember my story Beginnings, this is the revision. Of course, don't take   
that the fact that it is a revision for granted. As you have seen from all   
the other revisions I have made with this story, I change and add a lot of   
things.  
  
Mg  
  
Tell me whatcha think. ;0) 


	5. The Desires and Insecurities of Our Live...

Escapades of Love   
Chapter 3  
The Desires and Insecurities of Our Lives  
By MG  
Don't own SM.   
  
  
  
Okay, this is the next book in my series Book on Love. The series goes as   
follows  
When Memories Fail (Complete) (Present)  
Escapades of Love: An Interlude (Now Complete)(Present)  
Before the Love Was Lost (Not started yet) (Past)   
Where the Love Began (Incomplete) (Past)  
Escapades of Love: An Interlude 2 (Not started yet) (Present)  
Love Continued Through Time (continuation of the above story)  
  
  
  
  
"She's so small." He smiled as he lifted small lady out of her incubator   
like crib and walked over to where Serena sat in a wheelchair nearby.   
  
"I know." She smiled as she looked up at Small lady's small pink yellow   
body wrapped up in a soft light green blanket that was lined with a blue   
light hooked up to a long cord. "What did Ami say this blue light thing   
would do again?"  
  
"Get her normal color back---according to Ami Small Lady's too yellow."   
  
"Oh." She paused. "Did—did she look that way when she came out?"  
  
"Oddly, no." He replied. "But Ami said that the babies don't always look   
yellow as soon as they come out." He paused. "And before you ask, Ami   
has not okayed you to be walking yet." He chuckled as he rocked Small   
lady in his arms, bright red eyes starring up at him.  
  
"What does Ami know?" She crossed her arms, wincing at the pain she   
felt. "I'm fit to be running down the hallway at least!"  
  
"I know honey, but humor me and stay off your feet until Ami says   
otherwise." He handed her the baby and then helped her to remove the   
top of her gown.   
  
"Whatever you say your highness." She mocked.  
  
"Usagi…" He admonished.  
  
"What?" She replied with a detached face as she looked up at him and   
then down at Small lady once more.  
  
"Promise me you won't overexert yourself." He began. "You gave us   
enough of a scare already, if something else happens to you, I am sure   
that the kingdom will fall to anyone whom comes up against it."  
  
"Oh yes, we MUST protect the 'mighty' kingdom."   
  
"Who says I was trying to protect the kingdom?" He smirked. "My thing is   
that if anything happened to you, I'd let the kingdom fall cause I wouldn't   
care." She sighed as she got Small Lady to latch onto her breast and   
begin to suckle; she clenched her fingers in pain as she began to feel the   
onslaught of her uterus contracting so that it would be back to normal   
size again.  
  
"I can't wait to have my body back." Small Lady quietly fed with closed   
eyes; Serena placed her finger in her grasp. "I hate that someone has to   
take my bath every morning, I hate that I can't take two steps by   
myself—I can't even hug my own son!" She cried. Darien kneeled slowly   
down on the floor next to her and wiped her tears with his thumbs; she   
seemed to be prone to a lot of these mood swings lately. "Here Small lady   
has to stay in this clinic because she was born to early and I can't even   
take care of her…Selene, what kind of mother am I?"  
  
"Hey sweetheart, don't cry---you'll be back on your feet before you know   
it and you won't even remember being confined to this wheelchair."  
  
"I hope so." She looked away.  
  
"Besides, Ami says that your mood affects your milk…you could make   
Small Lady get sick."  
  
"I know, I know." She murmured, heaving in a great gasp of air.   
  
"Hey, in a couple of days you'll begin your physical therapy…I'm sure   
Michelle can get you back to normal in no time."  
  
"Two weeks." She firmly replied.  
  
"Usagi…don't you think-"  
  
"I have advanced healing properties, I can be better in two weeks."  
  
"You just broke your hip g'damnit!" He frustratingly replied.  
  
"I'm not just some weak Earthling okay." She bit her lip when the words   
came out. "I didn't mean that." He looked away.  
  
"Yes you did." He sighed. "And hey, it's true, my planet is the weakest in   
the solar system, in fact we have the least advanced everything..." He   
paused and then continued firmly. "But that doesn't mean that I don't   
know when a woman's in pain. And it doesn't mean that I don't know   
when she's overexerting herself…I have always found your beliefs about   
pain rather obscure. Your people believe that it is just a state of mind   
that the body can conquer…that is good…but I also believe that it is   
something that should be relieved in order for healing to take place. If   
you overexert yourself now, Selene…what if something happens to you?"  
  
"I have two weeks until it is time for me to train the four inners." She   
looked down at Small lady. "I will be ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm." Darien moaned in contentment as he turned his head to the   
side. "This is the best part of training." He smiled blissfully.   
  
"I know what you mean." Jerrid groaned as his muscle tensed up a bit   
before relaxing. He chuckled as he looked at the rapture on Darien's face   
as the masseuse started work on some of the muscles in his back. He   
watched, as Darien's smile grew distant. "What are you thinking about?"   
He switched to Japanese, since the women massaging them were   
Lunarian, they couldn't understand.  
  
"I can't believe the life I used to live before this…" He paused. "On Earth,   
in our previous timeline, I used to have sex with my masseuses."  
  
"Don't let Usagi hear you saying that, cause then both of us will never be   
allowed over here again." He chuckled. "It's so odd knowing what had   
occurred and what people believe had occurred…it feels weird having   
memories of both times."  
  
"I know." Darien chuckled. "But it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not a free   
man…I have one woman to please and I'm---satisfied---with that." He   
sighed.  
  
"Then why the sigh?" Jerrid queried.   
  
"Cause I want her so much but I can't have her."   
  
"Right…the whole just had a baby thing." He chuckled.  
  
"No, the whole just had a baby thing and the whole hip broken thing,   
and the can't even walk thing." He sighed. "And sometimes I have this   
feeling that she's avoiding me…"   
  
"How can a woman who can not even walk…avoid you?" He lifted a brow.  
  
"That's just the thing…I don't know…it's like…when I ask to help her   
with anything she always tells me that it's fine, or it's okay…or that she's   
got it or that 'Naru' can help her."  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't want to bother you too much…or maybe she   
actually does have it and you're overexagerrating?" He paused. "I   
remember when Regina had Helios…she told me that I was a pain in the   
ass." He laughed.  
  
"Overexagerrating or not, I would like to think that in my wife's time of   
need that I can be the one to assist her and not always her servant." He   
sighed. "It seems like every time I get to the room for the night she's   
always already in bed."  
  
"So…"  
  
"For just once I'd like to believe that she needs me at least a little   
bit…especially after what happened…I never should have gone for a walk   
that day."  
  
"That's where this is coming from." Jerrid lamented. "Really Darien, you   
have to stop blaming yourself for Usagi's accident…she's fine now and so   
is the baby…that's what's important."  
  
"Perhaps…my other concern is that she may be pushing herself to do   
what she is not capable of as of yet."  
  
"As in…"  
  
"She starts her therapy today…she wants to be able to walk in two   
weeks."  
  
  
  
  
Droplets of sweat slid down her back, soaking her white T-shirt, her face   
scrunched haggardly, hair stringy and out of place as legs clad in track   
pants struggled to keep her balance over the mat. Small burning red   
hands gripped the two horizontally placed iron holding poles on either   
side of her body, two inches away, with each step she whimpered in pain.   
  
"It hurts." She cried as she took another wayward step on the mat below   
her.  
  
"I know it hurts Usagi…but if you want to walk again, we have to do   
this." Michelle replied firmly, passing her hand through her short-  
cropped blonde hair.   
  
"Slave driver." Serena muttered as she paused for a moment to gather   
her barings before continuing.  
  
"Oh for Selene's sake, the bars are only four feet long! Are you telling me   
you can't take five g'damn steps to get from one point to the next?" She   
pressed.  
  
"Look all right?" Serena huffed as she turned a red angry face towards   
her. "You didn't break your hip four days ago only to have to give birth   
afterwards followed by surgery with no pain medication so don't give me   
this bullshit." She wasn't a cursing person, but the pain…  
  
"First of all, you're the one who asked me to help you get back into shape   
today. If you didn't think you could do it then you shouldn't have called   
me down here. Secondly, stop handing 'me' the bullshit." She replied   
with a rigid face. "You're an Eternal Soldier, a warrior whom believes   
above all that pain is just a state of mind." She paused. "Act like it."  
  
"Michelle that's enough, perhaps you should lay off her highness for   
today." Galen interrupted when he came upon them in the training room   
after Darien insisted that they stop by before a meeting that he needed to   
attend. He wasn't going to say anything, but Darien had come in two   
steps behind him with looks that could kill when he heard Michelle's   
harsh words.  
  
"No Galen." Serena replied as she took another step. "She's right…I've   
been through much worse than this…I can do it."   
  
"Are you sure Usagi? You don't have to-"   
  
"G'damnit!" She screamed, interrupting Darien, not giving him the   
chance to continue. "If anyone else takes one more step closer to me…"   
She challenged before looking towards Michelle who stood at the other   
side of the bars with a fierce look. The two men stood stock still as   
Serena continued to walk on shaky legs, going the last few steps before   
she reached the other side. When she made it, she collapsed onto the   
mat with tears of pain in her eyes. Darien walked out of the room   
infuriated, slamming the door behind him.   
  
  
  
  
She sat still, breathing softly, as Naru dipped the sponge into the basin   
before bringing it to her back, humming all the while. She was seated in   
a tub of water with soft foam like material covering the hard porcelain   
walls for the comfort as her servant helped her to take her bath. There   
was a soft knock on the door before it creaked open.   
  
"Your highness." Naru stopped what she was doing before standing up to   
bow.   
  
"Let's have none of that Naru." Darien replied. "I'm here on unofficial   
business."  
  
"Then I shall step out for your privacy."  
  
"It's okay Naru, I'm sure it's nothing you can't stick around for…besides,   
I just wanna get out of this bath as soon as possible before I turn into a   
prune." Serena smiled.   
  
"I could finish your bath." Darien interrupted. "And if she wants, Naru   
could retire early for the night as I could help you with your dressings as   
well."  
  
"It's all right darling, I'm sure you had a long day…why don't you go to   
the guest bathrooms so that you could get yourself ready for bed? Then   
we'll both be done and we could talk." There was a lot to be said about   
what happened earlier.  
  
"Are you sure…if you're tired Naru..." Serena gave Naru a pleading look   
so that he couldn't see.   
  
"It's fine your highness…I am as awake as the night owl." Naru smiled as   
Serena mouthed her a thank-you.  
  
"Very well then…" Darien sighed, recognizing a dismissal when he heard   
one. "I'll see you in bed sweetheart…Naru." He turned and left the room,   
his haggard appearance not escaping Naru's eyes, nor the sound of   
Serena suspiring when he had gone. She decided that she would have to   
question her mistress about something that had been on her mind for   
quiet sometime. She picked up the sponge and continued to finish the   
bath before speaking.  
  
"M'lady-"  
  
"Usagi." Serena smiled as she turned towards her.  
  
"Usagi." She began. "May I ask of you something?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Why is it that every time your husband offers to assist you, you evade   
him? I know that it is not my position to say…but I worry that it may be   
distressing him." Serena sighed as she turned towards her childhood   
friend.  
  
"Enough of the formalities Naru really, we're alone now."  
  
"Yes we are, and you're skirtin' around the question." Naru replied   
seriously.  
  
"I just know that he's had a long day and I want him to rest is all."  
  
"Usagi?" Naru replied with the raise of her brow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is not the truth, you and I both know it." She sighed again as she   
looked down into the water at her abdomen.  
  
"He hasn't seen the scar yet." She murmured softly as she lay her head   
down on the side of the tub, wincing at the pain she felt with that   
movement. With her fingers she blindly caressed the long jagged   
disfigurement that lay nestled horizontally over the lower section of her   
abdomen. "It's so ugly…and I can't heal it Naru." She cried. "I tried to   
heal it but I can't…and neither can Minako…no one can…I don't want   
him to see it."  
  
"Oh Usa."  
  
"Maybe when I get better, when I can use my powers fully…"  
  
"I don't think his highness would care about your scar Serena."   
  
"Have you looked at it lately?" She replied with wide eyes. "It's big and   
ugly and Selene Naru!" Water splashed to the floor when she hit her   
hand down in it. "Do you know what Darien told me the other day? He   
said that when he first saw me, he thought that I was the most beautiful   
woman he had ever met…perfect in every way." She murmured.   
"Well…not so perfect anymore…he's gonna take one look at this scar and   
his perfect image will be destroyed."  
  
"Do you really see your scar as a sign of imperfection…excuse me, but   
the Usagi I knew a long time ago would have thought that was a vain   
idea."  
  
"Well she's gone…she's been replaced with a married woman with kids   
and a husband whom adored her because her body was perfect." She   
paused. "He's not going to want me when he sees this big ugly scar that I   
have."  
  
"Usa…" Naru sighed. "His highness is a man whom loves you very much,   
eventually, in a couple of weeks, when you get well enough, even if you   
can't heal it, you won't be able to deny his needs…what'll you do then?"  
  
"I don't know Naru…I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you look like a bitter old man, what's the matter with you?" Darien   
looked up from his desk after he had finished signing a document to see   
Malachite standing before him, Jedite standing to stare out the window.   
As usual they had attempted to creep stealthily up on him. He ignored   
his comment, bending back his head and moving to another document to   
commence reading.   
  
"Touché." He heard Jedite chuckle. "What's wrong Endy, sex life not all   
it's cracked up to be?"  
  
"Fuck off Jedite." He bit before signing the next document and moving on   
to a new one.  
  
"I guess you win the bet on that one Jed, I didn't think you could have   
nailed it any closer." Malachite replied with a smile. "What's the matter   
Endymion? I thought you guys would be doing the bunny hop around   
the castle by now."  
  
"Do the words disabled wife mean anything to you?" Darien replied in an   
acid tone.  
  
"Disabled huh?" Malachite arched his brow in confusion. "Wouldn't have   
known with her starting to train the senshi and all."  
  
  
  
Over twenty guards were stationed down the long hallway that led to a   
single room with two large heavy oak doors and golden handles. All stood   
still as was expected per protocol until they were relieved of duty. All   
turned to their immediate right as if cracked by a whip at the sound of a   
deep roaring voice.  
  
"She's what???" The door suddenly cracked open fiercely and banged   
against the wall. The guards turned immediately to look straight ahead   
once more and inwardly cringed as they watched their king stride fiercely   
down the hallway, his off the shoulder royal blue cape fluttering   
somewhat behind him, knee high black boots clomping against the   
marble floor, the Kings of Venus and Mars in his wake.   
  
"Endymion, calm down." Malachite managed when he finally caught up   
with him. Darien turned to give him a piercing look; he immediately   
retracted his hand. "Her highness is very capable and can take care-"  
  
"I am very well aware of what her 'highness' can and can not do." He   
replied before turning down a hallway that would lead to the senshi   
training grounds.  
  
  
  
  
"Before we begin, I have to say that I was very disgusted with the way   
you fought while we were at Viladi's underground layer. You should   
never, ever fight out of pure emotion, it clouds your judgment, and   
makes you unable to think clearly. Don't fight for pure love, or pure   
hate." Serena continued as she walked around in front of the senshi,   
using only a small metal rod for support. She sensed his presence only   
moments before he entered, the doors to the training grounds opening   
with a bang as they slammed against the walls.  
  
"Everyone, get the fuck out!" Darien replied angrily when he entered the   
room. He watched as most of the senshi began to rise from where they   
had been seated on the floor mats before her and exit the room; Mars   
hesitated at his tone. "I didn't ask Lady Mars, that's a fucking order." She   
stood her ground between husband and wife, more stubborn than the   
other senshi.  
  
"It's okay Rei." Serena smiled, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Relax."   
She slackened her stance before exiting the same way the other senshi   
had before her.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He vented.  
  
"Stop babying me, I am not a child that you can talk down to." She   
crossed her arms over her chest in heated defiance.  
  
"Selene! It's only been two fucking weeks Serena! Two g'damn FUCKING-"  
  
"Watch your mouth." She interrupted sharply. "It isn't proper of a king to   
speak with those words and I shall not have my children repeating   
them."  
  
"Stop talking to me as if I am a stranger."  
  
"When you stop treating me like your child, I'll stop talking to you like a   
stranger." He watched as she walked slowly away from him with   
purposeful and steady movements to stand before the tall ceiling high   
window; she let out a breath before leaning against it. This was one of   
the reasons why he had married this woman; she was the only one whom   
could handle him in moments like these. He sagged his shoulders; he   
could never stay mad at her long.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He whispered, his voice strained.  
  
"It's customary, it's tradition." She replied simply.  
  
"I shall never be used to the customs and traditions of your people." He   
sighed.  
  
"My people are your people Endymion---you need to wake up and realize   
that."  
  
"Does that make my people your people?"  
  
"Yes." She paused before looking at him. She was breathtaking; he   
turned away. "That's what happens when two people get married."  
  
"Then tell me wife," he began. "Why is it that I am constantly expected to   
follow the customs and the traditions of your people, but you are never   
willing to understand the beliefs of my own."  
  
"It is one thing to take into consideration a belief, but a royal custom   
must be followed."  
  
"'Must' be?" He crossed his arms as he walked over to the window and   
leant next to her. "Last time I checked, we were the ones who made royal   
customs."  
  
"Not like this…this is something that can not change Darien, it   
supercedes you, and it supercedes me. You have to understand…I must   
do this." She raised her hand to his cheek and he kissed her palm. "I   
thought we discussed this---you agreed-"  
  
"It still hurts." He whispered as he looked up to her with deep glazed   
eyes, as if in a trance; she dropped her hand to her side and turned back   
towards the window. "I still remember what it was like to see you in so   
much pain and not be able to do anything---your screams." He shook his   
head of the memory.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." She whispered.  
  
"I should have stayed home that day." His voice was strained as he   
whispered the words.  
  
"Stop dwelling on moments in time that can not be changed...I do not   
blame you, you know that…isn't that what matters?" She paused. "My   
mother always told me that our trials only make us stronger." She placed   
her hand over the warm glass and turned to look outside. "Every senshi   
has to be trained to use her powers to protect her home planet, but she   
must also be trained to be just as good without them...the inner senshi   
have not attained that level as have I and the outers. We were trained by   
my mother a long time ago when I was sixteen."  
  
"Then why must you train them now?" He looked towards her and his   
mind clouded. "Why not wait until Small Lady is sixteen?"  
  
"Now is their time, when the children of the outers grow older and our   
daughter is sixteen, the cycle for them will continue. Truly, the queens   
should have been trained long ago, but things did not allow for that.   
Though our time did change because of my union with myself, unlike   
everything else that can be glossed over, becoming an Eternal Senshi is   
something that surpasses time. Time can not give them that honor on a   
silver platter without them doing the work." She could feel him walk   
closer to her until they were breaths apart; she turned her head.  
  
"I understand." He murmured against her lips. "I've missed you, you   
know." Her heart skipped a beat; she knew what those words meant. Her   
ears perked up when she heard the sound of crying outside the doors.   
  
"Small Lady." She stepped away from him and walked to the doors. He   
swallowed the lump in his throat at being so close to her before following   
in her wake. When she opened the doors, Naru was standing there with   
Small Lady in her arms.   
  
"Honestly your highness, I do not know why you insist upon   
breastfeeding on your own, I surely could send for a wetnurse to tend to   
these matters." Naru replied as she handed her the wailing child, her   
tone calming down almost immediately as she recognized her mother.  
  
"I like that she only comes to me for nourishment. I like that I fulfill her."   
Serena smiled as she cooed at her. "Shhh...don't cry." She rocked her in   
her arms whilst humming a soft tune, before walking across the room   
and sitting down in a chair. Both Darien and Naru followed her, Darien   
taking a chair to sit across from her attentively.   
  
"If you need anything." Serena shooed her away with a smile before   
lifting her shirt and bra, pulling out her breast, and guiding it to Small   
Lady's mouth.   
  
"I will call you when I am finished." Naru left the two of them alone, the   
sound of suckling echoing throughout the room.   
  
"It's times like this that I feel so calm---I forget that there are   
responsibilities outside these walls." Darien began as he looked over the   
two. "It is also in times like these that I look and you and see you in a   
different light," he paused to reach out a hand and place it on her cheek,   
his thumb tracing her lips. She gasped as she parted them; there was a   
deep passion in his eyes as he said those words---a deep desire. "More   
beautiful than ever---and I can't believe that I almost lost you." There   
was a knock on the door and he sighed. "And then there is always   
someone there to pull me from my comfort zone." She heaved a deep   
breath as he stood up and walked to the door, cracking it open slightly.   
"Yes...tell him I will be in, in a moment." He closed the door slightly and   
walked towards her. "I have a meeting to attend, but I will see you   
tonight." He placed a light butterfly kiss on her lips. She shivered   
inwardly as he left; there was a sure promise in his words. The time she   
had dreaded had come.   
  
"Okay," was all she could manage.  
  
  
  
  
Under Naru's watchful eye, she carefully maneuvered herself into the tub   
filled to the brim in water and suds until she was completely submerged.   
She had rushed over to her room later that evening to take her bath a bit   
early, she didn't want him to catch her there this time. She immediately   
grabbed for the sponge and began to wipe herself down when she heard   
the door open.   
  
"Naru, you're dismissed." She froze when she heard those words; he was   
early. Her husband was not going to take no for an answer tonight,   
especially with the big show she had made about being able to train the   
senshi; if she could do that, she was definitely capable of doing other   
things. For the second time that day, Naru walked out the room to leave   
the two of them alone. Serena didn't dare turn to look at him as she   
heard the door close and lock followed by the sounds of the ruffling of   
clothes as they fell to the floor.   
  
"What...what are you doing here?" She tried to sound nonchalant, she   
knew she was failing miserably.   
  
"I'm sorry, am I lost? I thought this was my bathroom as well?" It was   
more of a statement than a question.  
  
"You know what I mean...I thought you had some more meetings to   
attend." She amended.  
  
"Funny thing, those meetings suddenly got canceled. As for what exactly   
I'm doing here, I'm going to share a bath with my wife if that is alright   
with you, it's a tradition that has continued since the dawn of time." He   
paused. "If this is a new custom for your people, perhaps your people   
should converse with my people." She could feel him stepping in behind   
her, she moved up a bit to give him space. "It falls somewhere along that   
custom of taking care of your wife when she is ill." She licked her lips   
before turning to him; hopefully the suds would hide her from mid-waist   
down. She heaved a deep breath for the second time as she looked at   
him; she'd forgotten just how beautiful he was. "Selene, I have missed   
you...come here." She moved slowly through the water to situate herself   
between his legs, there was no mistaking his desire for her now. She   
watched mutely as he reached for the sponge and dipped it in the water   
before washing her down with it. He moved with slow, easy, and   
tantalizing strokes, washing down her sides and then her front without   
touching her. A moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. "Don't   
close your eyes, I miss what they look like when we're together like this."   
She opened them slowly before taking the sponge away from his hands.   
  
"Let me." She whispered, she didn't want him to search for too long,   
eventually he would find what she was trying to hide. She washed his   
arms slowly and then trailed the sponge down his stomach. He lay back   
against the edge, hungry eyes never tearing away from her.   
  
"Please." He murmured huskily. With skillful hands she trailed over the   
lower part of him; he threw his head back in rapture, his hands gripping   
the rims of the tub, his knuckles turning white. She pleasured him for   
some time before without warning he suddenly stilled her hands and   
pulled her close to him. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her,   
his other hand cupping her backside and lifting her up before reaching   
between them to maneuver his manhood until he was inside her, making   
her whimper as he thrust deep within. "Are your people familiar with this   
custom?" He whispered darkly against her ear  
  
"Very familiar." She whispered back brokenly.   
  
"I miss this most of all." He began. "Being so deep inside you that Selene   
Usako; you make me so hot and bothered." His lips moved over her neck,   
he groaned as she moved against him. "All I can think about is taking   
you in our bed and making love to you over and over again."  
  
"Darien." She whimpered. He caught her mouth and kissed her   
repeatedly, moving with her until they were riding on a cloud so high   
that she thought she would never come down.  
  
"Let's go to bed." He whispered after they had rested for a moment. He   
lifted her from over him and stood from the water, already stepping out.   
"Do you need me to assist you?"  
  
"No---I'm-I'm fine." Her lips quivered as she sat there for a while,   
watching as he grabbed for a towel off the rack nearby, and wrapped it   
around his waist. She quickly stood, making for a towel she had placed   
on the other side of the tub, near the edge; she wrapped it around her   
body just before he turned around, impulsively lifting her into his arms   
right out of the tub. "I can walk." She squealed.  
  
"I know, but I'd much rather carry you." He smiled as he walked into   
their bedroom, making his way towards the bed. "I haven't done this in a   
while." He deposited her on the bed, blocking her off with his arms when   
she would have moved away. "Now what's wrong?" He inquired firmly.  
  
"N-nothing…actually, I'm-I'm tired." She lied, looking towards his chest.  
  
"Tired?" He moved her chin up with a finger so that she was facing him.   
"I don't believe you."  
  
"It's---it's been a long day." She murmured, her arm clutching the towel   
around her body. "I-I have to get up early tomorrow." When she made an   
attempt to arise he pushed her gently back down to the bed.  
  
"You're stuttering." He pointed out.  
  
"N-no, I'm not!" She replied fiercely, eyes glazing over.   
  
"Speak to me, what's wrong?" He murmured. "Do…do you not find me   
appealing…don't I please you…Usako?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you." She shook her head vibrantly.  
  
"Then help me to understand." He paused, looking away unsure. "Why   
does my wife not want to make love to me?" He licked dry lips when she   
gave no answer. "Selene knows that all I can think about all day,   
everyday…is you. All I can think about is that moment when we can be   
together. All I've been thinking about is what it would be like to make   
love to you again…but ever since…ever since you had Small Lady…you   
haven't shown any interest in that at all."   
  
"I'm sorry…if that's what you think…but I-I really am tired." She lied   
again, not knowing how to find a better answer.  
  
"Tired?" He narrowed disbelieving eyes as he looked upon the way in   
which she was clutching the towel to her body; his mind drew him wild   
and for some reason he felt as if the source was beneath his eyes. She   
followed his line of sight and knew almost at once what he was about to   
do. He reached for the towel to pull it roughly from her grasp.  
  
"N-no! Don't!" She cried. Her protective barrier was off her body in   
seconds and she turned away from him, now sobbing uncontrollably into   
the pillow beneath her head. His eyes softened when he saw the scar,   
suddenly understanding what had been going on in their bedrooms for   
months now, why she had been hiding from him. He traced the long soft   
yet jagged scar with his finger before turning her face to look at him.  
  
"Do you think I'm that vain, Usako?" When she said nothing he leant   
over and began planting long lingering kisses all along it's length. "You'll   
always be beautiful to me." He paused in between each kiss. "Because of   
who you are…the way you care for my children, our children…I couldn't   
find any woman more beautiful…more attractive…more sexy." She sat up   
abruptly at his words, placing her fingers over lips when he became   
alarmed.   
  
"Do you mean that baby?" She whispered unsure, her lips trembling.  
  
"Of course I mean that!" He murmured back adamantly. "You're the only   
woman that I've ever-" He looked away and she stared at him in shock.  
  
"Endymion?" She queried, unsure if what she was hearing was really   
what she was hearing.   
  
"It's easy to believe rumors---isn't it?" He replied.  
  
"Darien…are you saying that I…that I'm your---all that time I thought"  
  
"That I had been with women before you?" He paused. "Sometimes   
knowing of the two timelines can be so confusing…I know that in that   
time where we were separated and expected to find one another again,   
that you were my first, but in between I had been with others…" He   
paused. "In this timeline I have been with no other but you."  
  
"I didn't think that I-I…" She bowed her head shyly, her fingers dawdling   
as she drew mindless patterns on the bed sheets. "When I learned the   
history of Earth as part of my lessons, I was told that---that most kings   
or princes took many women to their bed before they married…that the   
they…they used their position as---w-well" She stuttered, unable to say   
completely what was on her mind  
  
"Leverage, their position of power to have power over women? Well, I'm   
telling you---" He began as he took her chin in the palm of her hand and   
turned her head to face him. "That there has been no other woman…my   
mother brought me up to respect them---not to toy with them…in the   
previous timeline however, after I lost you, lost my memory of you…I'm   
sorry---but I lost myself…that was why there had been others."   
  
"I'm sorry as well…" She whispered guiltily. "I've shut you out when I   
should have just told you what was wrong…and I'm sorry that I assumed   
the worst in you." There was a moment of strained silence before he slid   
off the bed and walked over to the nightstand next to it.   
  
"I got you something." He opened the drawer and pulled out a flat black   
velvet square box. "When I saw it, I knew that I wanted to see you in it."   
He stood before her at the side of the bed and handed her the box,   
watching for the expression on her face as she opened it; he wasn't   
disappointed. She gasped; her mouth parted as she lifted the sparkling   
blue diamond chain from it's nestled place in the box.  
  
"It's beautiful." She smiled as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.   
She unclasped it before handing it to him and turning around. "Put it on   
for me." He chuckled as she lifted her hair out the way for him and tilted   
her head forward.  
  
"It's not a necklace Usako." He replied huskily into her ear as he fit the   
chain snuggly around her abdomen so that it slid down right above her   
hips. "And I want you to only wear it for me." He kissed her shoulder   
before trailing light kisses all up and down her neck. "Selene, turn   
around for me baby. I bet it makes you look so sexy." Smiling shyly she   
turned around. He admired it on her with soft eyes and watched as with   
her head bowed, she pulled at the towel wrapped tightly around his waist   
and encircled her legs lightly around his hips. He grasped her by her rear   
and squeezed before bringing her to the edge of the bed and in close   
contact with him. His eyes glazed dangerously as she glowed a brilliant   
white moments before lying back on the bed and raising her legs higher   
so that they lay over his arms on either side of him. He arched his brow.   
"This is new."  
  
"As much as I love having your children, it's too soon right now." She   
explained.  
  
"That's not what I was talking about." He chuckled as he eased his way   
in slowly, experimenting with this new position that they had never tried   
before.   
  
"Oh—the position?" She half smiled half moaned. "I-I got it from a   
book…do you mind?"   
  
"No." He shut his eyes tightly. "But I must remember to thank the gods   
you know how to read." He groaned.  
  
"It says that it---it will allow for a much deeper penetration---as well as   
somewhat of a different feeling." She watched as he nearly choked when   
he started pulling back; she had squeezed and pulled on him in a way   
that he had never felt before.  
  
"G'damnit! What the fuck was that!" He couldn't help but let the words   
slip, his wife glaring at him before giggling slightly. "Sorry." He   
apologized; he knew she didn't like him using those words, especially   
when they were making love.  
  
"It's okay…I know I alarmed you." She smiled, another moan escaping   
her lips as he pushed back in slowly again. "It's called a kegel exercise."   
  
"Sh-g'd-fu…oh Selene!" He curved his words this time, literally biting his   
tongue as he pulled out of her again. "Kegel what?" She laughed.  
  
"Ami told me about it…" She moaned. "For women---whom have   
had…children…you basically learn…about how to contract…and   
relax…the muscle." She paused with each movement. "It helps to   
keep…our vaginal walls tight so…so that we can push good…with each   
labor…Of course," she smiled when he groaned, his face a look of tight   
repressed agony. "It has its unlabeled uses…the longer you hold it…the   
tighter…you bec-"   
  
"No shhhh-fu-g'd…Selene-----" He leaned forward quickly and kissed her,   
deciding to do something else with their mouths other than talk. She   
hugged him to her closely with her arms and legs as he lost control,   
moving swiftly in her and shuddering his release. She wrapped her arms   
tightly around his body as he continued to convulse. When he had   
finished he lay his head next to hers on the bed, panting into her neck,   
his body now damp and moist with sweat. "You are marvelous." He   
commented huskily.  
  
"I know." She giggled playfully as she pushed him back so that he lay   
there with her atop him. She whispered in his ear. "I love you." She   
murmured before kissing him there and pulling on his lobe with her   
teeth and tongue. "And there's nothing I want more right now…than to   
make love to you."   
  
"I return the sentiments, really I do love…but give a man five minutes to   
recuperate greedy woman!" He laughed.   
  
"No!" She smiled triumphantly as she sat up in a straddling position.  
  
"Kitten, you are surely a hellcat in bed."   
  
"What do you expect? I'm married to a king with power, he has to get fed   
energy from somewhere."   
  
"You're right." His hand trailed over the chain that still lie over her waist.   
"But for some reason this exchange seems to be taking more energy from   
me than it is giving."  
  
"But imagine my love! You'll feel very energetic, sated, and happy in the   
morning!" Her eyes sparkled and he couldn't help but laugh at her   
enthusiasm.   
  
"Yeah, after a full day's rest…and I don't even have a full day to rest."   
  
"Well…" She smiled leeringly as she leaned over to plant a kiss on his   
jugular. "Like you said earlier, you're the king, don't you hold the power   
to cancel a silly meeting." He groaned as she began moving her lips down   
slowly, purposefully.   
  
"I'll decide that tomorrow." He bit the side of his lips as she kissed each   
nipple, nipping at it with her teeth, pulling it with her tongue before   
moving lower still. He groaned, tilting his head back and gripping the   
sheets. "I'm going to stop talking now, do not be alarmed, but please do   
continue." She laughed before moving her hair aside so she could get a   
good look at him. He was definitely male. With careful movements, she   
began planting kisses all down his length. His body jerked in response;   
with her mouth she took him in.  
  
"Usako. Usako. Usako." He moaned her name in agonizing rapture as   
she moved up and down in slowly silky movements. She released him   
when she felt him begin to twitch; using her hands to support her, she   
sat atop him and grabbed his manhood, positioning herself to slide atop   
him. He grabbed her by the hips when she would have started to move.   
"No kegels this time." He licked sweaty lips. "It makes me come without   
you." She nodded her head in understanding and closed her eyes when   
he was fully inside her and with vigilant movements began to move   
smoothly. She moaned when he brought idle fingers up to caress her   
breasts, all the while whispering her name. Their passion escalated with   
their tempo; he flipped her onto her back, burying his face in her neck as   
he dug harder and deeper into her. He held her head in his hands,   
fingers plunged deep into her white diamond hair. She wrapped her legs   
around his waist, clutching him tautly. The words 'Oh Selene', and 'yes'   
filtered amongst them as he drove deep into her with long hard strokes.   
Sweaty palms clinged to sweaty skin as she dug her fingers into his back   
in efforts to bring him closer to her, her nails scrapping his skin. Her   
cries grew in volume as he went faster and faster, his heart pounding in   
is chest. He paused when she came, her cry of his name long and loud,   
squeezing him for an eternity before he finally joined her. His body went   
rigid; he squeezed his eyes tight as he experienced the longest orgasm he   
ever had.   
  
He collapsed onto the bed next to her, his body partially over hers, his   
manhood still inside her as his chest heaved from lack of Oxygen; he   
hadn't wanted to let go of contact just yet. His face was turned towards   
her, and he could hear her hard breathing next to him; she kissed his   
shoulder, tasting his salty skin.  
  
"That was beautiful…beloved." She smiled.  
  
"No, you're beautiful."  
  
"Now I really am tired." She laughed, eyes twinkling in the dim light.  
  
"Now I believe you." He smiled.   
  
"You think the guards outside the doors could hear me?" She wondered.  
  
"Probably." He laughed.  
  
"Good." She smiled. "I want them to know how great their king is in bed."  
  
"Usako!" He whispered in mock shock as he pinched her backside.  
  
"What?" She giggled.  
  
"You're something else." He whispered.  
  
"I know."   
  
"Amazing."  
  
"Those aren't the words that I wanted to hear." He chuckled deeply.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"That's the words." She smiled. "But, I love you more."  
  
"I love you the most."  
  
"My love for you is bigger than the moon…no the Earth!" She challenged.  
  
"The Galaxy." He laughed.  
  
"The universe! Ha!" She smiled in triumph at getting the last word, but   
then he spoke.  
  
"My love for you spans time."   
  
"No fair!" She whined and he chuckled, pulling her thigh up close to his   
body so that it wrapped lightly around him, his eyes starting to drift; he   
pulled himself from being inside her.  
  
"All's fair in love and sex my love." She giggled at his comment, her eyes   
drooping.  
  
"That's not how the saying goes."   
  
"It goes how I say it goes." He whispered, sighing with contentment.  
  
"Says who?" She yawned.  
  
"Says me."  
  
"Since when do you have the final say?"  
  
"Since I'm the king."  
  
"Bully."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Let's not start that again."   
  
"G'nite love."  
  
"G'nite baby." She sighed before closing her eyes with finality and drifting   
to the land of slumber.  
  
  
The end…for now  
  
  
Finally!!! Another story complete! I know that it feels like I left their lives   
hanging in the air, but I have to go on to the next book in the series now.   
The one entitled 'Before the Love Was Lost'. For those of you whom   
remember my story Beginnings, this is the revision. Of course, don't take   
that the fact that it is a revision for granted. As you have seen from all   
the other revisions I have made with this story, I change and add a lot of   
things.  
  
Mg  
  
Tell me whatcha think. ;0) 


End file.
